Perdida entre las cuerdas de su violín
by Biby-san
Summary: Luego de que Ester haya dejado libre a Ikuto sigue la historia entre Hinamori Amu e Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ambos buscarán el amor pero sin saber que ambos ya la habían encontrado entre ellos mismos
1. Chapter 1 capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: "Un amigo"

Easter ahora es una compañia comun y corriente. Promociona cosas, promociona cantantes, en fin toda esa clase de cosas que una compañía común hace en la vida. Yo he estado muy bien; al igual que los guardianes que hoy se encuentran es el jardín real. Sobre mis amigos han estado muy bien, de Nadeshco no he sabido mucho y Nagishco tampoco me dice nada. De Lulu me ha enviado hartas cartas diciendo que está muy feliz en Francia con su familia; de Utau al parecer le ha ido muy bien en sus conciertos, porque ha salido en el periodico. Bueno, de Ikuto no sé mucho pero de seguro uno de estos dias lo encuentro vagando por las calles con Yoru. En fin todos al parecer les ha ido muy bien; pero realmente me preocupa lo de los guardianes, realmente Yaya podrá hacerlo sola? Pero me preocuparé de eso una vez graduada, en ese tiempo voy a esperar que a alguien le salga un huevo chara. Hoy he ido con Tadase a comprar cosas para una feria que nuestro colegio está organizando; y luego he desinfectado 4 huevo X con el. Ahora me voy para mi casa porque estoy cansada y nesesito darme un baño además creo que había comido algo que no debí comer. Pero de la nada me doy cuenta que estoy pasando por el parque de diversiones:  
>-Que lindos recuerdos que me trae este lugar.-Dije en voz alta.<br>-Es ovio Amu, si estabas con Ikuto todo puede pasar- dijo Miki y todas empezaron a reir.  
>-¡Callense!-les dije para defenderme pero de verdad me sentía muy rara cuando Ikuto está cerca mío. En ese momento alguien me dijo por atrás:<br>-Hola Amu- me di vuelta y era Ikuto que me saludaba alegramente como si hubiera escuchado todo lo que recién habia dicho y luego enrojecí.  
>-Hola-nya - dijo Yoru y luego se fué a saludar a las chicas.<br>-¿Con que acordándote de mi he?- me dijo y se fué acercando poco a poco.  
>-Y-yo solo me acordaba de algo, yo, yo- y lo empujé porque no sabía que rayos decir en ese momento.<br>-Ja,ja,ja yo se que piensas en mi- luego se siguió riendo.  
>-Ja...ja...ja que chistoso-lo dije en forma irónica y luego me acordé de la feria.<br>-Ahh...en nuestro colegio tendremos una feria pronto, me preguntaría si tu..¡QUIERES IR!- se lo dije gritando porque lo mire y el me miro con esa cara tierna que pone aveces; y luego me respondió:  
>-¿Si quiero ir? No lo sé, ya te dije otra vez, tal vez si me lo pides amable quiera ir- luego se acercó y yo le dije:<br>-¡¿C-con q-q-que quieres que l-lo h-ha-haga?- le dije muy impulsadamente porque yo no sabía lo que realmente el quería que hiciera.  
>-¿Podría ser con un beso? ¿O un abrazo? Aunque yo prefiero la primera-me dijo como si quiziera que lo hiciera ahora.<br>-¡¿Qué? Es mejor que no vallas!-Y luego le di la espalda. Yoru y las chicas empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor mío asi que me empezé a marear y a marear, luego mire el parque y recorde lo que había comido y me desmayé, no sentí nada solo el despertar de el sol y la mirada de Ikuto en mi casa...


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: "Un nuevo despertar"

Me desperté con los rayos del sol; no me acordaba de nada a excepto que ayer estaba en el Parque de Diversiones con Ikuto. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía un hambre devoraz; asi que quería bajar a tomarme algo para la cabeza y tomar desayuno. Me senté en mi cama y examine mi cuarto. Todo era normal hasta que llegué a la puerta. Al lado de ella estaba Ikuto estaba sentado en una silla con Yoru en su hombro; las chicas aún estaban en su huevo, asi que me levanté en silencio y al ver a Ikuto sentado incómodamente pensé:-Ikuto debió quedarse a dormir (aunque lo dudo porque desde la ultima vez...) o debió venir temprano.- Así que le saqué una frazada a mi cama y se la puse encima. En el momento de colocársela encima le vi la cara, y tenia una cara tan suave y tan tierna que daban ganas de gritar:-kkiiiaaa que lindooo-pero no lo hice solo sonreí y cuando me paré, me acerque a su cabeza y le di un pequeño besito. Luego bajé a tomar desayuno. Hoy es Sábado asi que mi mamá prepara omelet. Y efectivamente cuando bajé mi mamá estaba preparandolo. Me senté en la mesa y dije:-Hola mamá- luego me miró y dijo:  
>-Hola Amu ¿estás bien? aunque al parecer aun tienes fiebre por tu cara pálida. Si quieres te tomas el omelete arriba.- Luego me toqué la frente y en verdad tenia fiebre pero le dije:<br>-No me he dado cuenta y no quiero comer arriba asi que porfavor dámelo acá. Luego me dijo  
>:-Muy bien; a propósito que pasó ayer? Comiste algo malo o no comiste nada algo por el estilo? Porque cuando Ikuto te trajo me dijo que te habías desmayado.- Luego hizo una mueca tipo: "el pololo ideal". ¿Ikuto me trajo? Bueno es típico que siempre me ayuda pero igual me sorprendió que me trajera en brazos, pero filo. Luego mi mamá siguió:<br>-Me preguntó si podía pasar la noche contigo por si acaso te pasaba algo en la noche. Al principio no me dio confianza por lo que pasó la otra vez. Pero después recordé que me dijo que no tenía un lugar firme y además de que ustedes 2 son de confiar. No quizo dormir en el sillón dijo que si se podía quedar en tu pieza no quería que durmiera en el suelo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer fué pasarle una silla o eso fue lo que quizo más.-Entonces reflexioné; asi que en verdad durmió toda la noche, y para peor en esa incómoda silla.(o la posisión en la que quieres estar) Debía agradecérselo o eso fué lo que primero pensé. En realidad se preocupó por mi y durmió asi solo por cuidarme. Pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos de pensar asi que lo pensaré cuando ya no tenga fiebre o en mi tiempo libre. Me tomé mi omelete y después de un rato me tomé un paracetamol y cuando fui a la cocina le dije a mi mamá:  
>-Mamá; gracias en verdad, porque igual no te debió dar confianza esto, pero nesesito hacerte una pregunta: ¿Papá lo sabe?- Ella recordó y me respondió:<br>-Si lo sabe pero no se ha enojado, pero no le he contado lo de la otra vez;hubiera explotado del enojo.- Luego le dije:  
>-Entoces más gracias te debería dar. Y te puedo pedir un favor? Le puedes guardar omelete a Ikuto? Debe tener hambre-Ella me miró sonrió y me dijo:<br>-Entoces ve y despiértalo antes de que tu papá se lo coma.- Le sonreí y subí a despertarlo, el seguía ahi con su tierna cara. Las chicas salieron de sus huevos (como si ya se hubieran despertado..mmm sospechoso) y me dijeron:  
>-¡Buenos días A- -pero yo las interrumpí y les dije:<br>-Shhh...Ikuto está durmiendo hay que despertarlo despaciiito- Algo andaba raro porque las chicas se reían.  
>-¿No será que Iku- - Derrepente unas manos me rodearon la cintura y me tiraron para atras. Era Ikuto que de seguro estaba despierto hace rato y que ahora me estaba abrazando.<br>-Buenos días Amu, no dicen que a las personas que quieres hay que abrazarlas por la mañana?- me dijo sonriendo y que luego me dí vuelta. Como me acordé lo que me hizo ayer le seguí su "juego" y lo abrasé sonrojada (y no se acostumbren a los abrasos) y le dije:  
>-Gracias por preocuparte por mi ayer- se lo dije en mala gana pero en verdad estaba feliz de poder agradecérselo. Luego me alejé y le dije:<br>-Bueno, baja a tomar desayuno; mamá hizo omelete.-Ikuto pareció sorprendido por mi reacción pero no dijo nada, luego bajó con Yoru semi-despierto. Las chicas me miraron raro pero Dia comprendió y me dijo:  
>-Es para agradecerle lo de ayer ciero?- luego le dije:<br>-Asi es aunque no creo que sea suficiente tendré que hacerle 2 cosas más. 1°para agradecerle y 2°para que vaya a la feria aunque no se que hacer. Me vestí y acompañé a Ikuto a tomar desayuno. ¿QUE HARÉ AHORA?

Proximo capitulo...emm..no se pero podria ser para mañana o pasado mañana. Gracias por segui la serie recomienden la pagina os quiere AMUTO (:


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: "Un parque y un recuerdo"******

**Después de desayunar en "familia" (e Ikuto,ajajja) salimos a pasear. Estaba con un poco de fiebre y sali a escondidas de mi mamá porque si le decia algo me iba a decir que no. Ikuto me dijo que si en verdad me sentia bien (esto de salir no es lo mio) pero yo le dije que si, que no me pasaba nada y que no tenia dolor de cabeza. No nos dijimos nada en todo el camino, solo escuchábamos las voces de Yoru con las chicas que estaban jugando. Le dije a Ikuto después de qe haya pasado un rato:****  
><strong>**-¿Y... ya pensaste si ir o no a la feria? Es mañana, el Domingo ya que en los dias de la semana no podemos porque perderemos materia.- Supuse que me diría que me dijo que con solo un beso o un abrazo; pero no. Todo lo contrario:****  
><strong>**-Lo pensé y si iré, ya que tu aún estás enferma lo más probable es que mañana te vuelvas a desmayar o que vomites; por eso yo te cuidaré si te pasa cualquier cosa.-Me dijo como si no le importara lo que sucediera. Pero eso me hizo sentirme muy protegida. Y eso me hacia sentirme muy feliz y no me acordé que estaba enferma, me alegre mucho que alguien me proteja en especial él porque como dijo Utau, el nunca se había interesado en una persona. Luego encontramos un parque, al parecer a Ikuto se le hizo conocido, pero yo nunca lo habia visto en mi vida.****  
><strong>**-¡Que lindoo! nunca habia pasado por aquí, ven Ikuto vamos a sentarnos.-Le tomé el brazo y salí corriendo a buscar un asiento. Nos sentamos en un lugar cerca de los juegos y estábamos rodeados de unos arboles maravillosos. Eran muy altos y muy viejos, como si hubieran visto todo, desde la creacion de la tierra. Estaba muy contenta y las chicas parecían muy contentas y felices. Yoru también se sentó pero en el hombro de Ikuto; Ikuto estaba sonriendo levemente y cerró los ojos tal como si estuviera recordando algo.****  
><strong>**-¿Tienes un recuerdo o no?- le dije como si tuviera una especie de telepatía con el. Me miró sonrió levemente y también se le veía en la cara que querí que yo hiciera esa pregunta hace rato:****  
><strong>**-Pues si, ¿ves allá?- y apuntó a un árbol no muy cerca de ahí.****  
><strong>**-Cerca de ese árbol hay pasto. Una vez fuimos a un pic-nic familiar en el cual Utau estaba pequeña y papá aun estaba ahí. Papá nos tocó el violín y mamá llevó sandwiches para comer. Fué un día muy tranquilizador para todos y realmente es un muy buen recuerdo digno de recordar.****  
><strong>**-¿Después de eso jamás volvieron a ver a su papá?- pero luego de decir eso me quedé callada porque sabía que lo que había dicho estaba mal que de seguro Ikuto se sentiría mal. Pero no, el no se sintió mal para nada, solo se puso serio se sentó bien para atrás, cerró los ojos se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y dijo:****  
><strong>**-Exacto, luego de eso el desapareció del mapa y luego de algun tiempo me dejó su violín y dejó a mamá sola.- Yo no sabía nada de la mamá de Ikuto ni siquiera la había visto de cara, nada solo sabía que era su mamá.****  
><strong>**-Tu mamá vive contigo?- luego me miró, se sentó nuevamente en la típica posición encurvada y me dijo:****  
><strong>**-Sí, ella está en casa, trabaja como ama de casa.- yo quería conocerla, puro concerla, quería ver cómo era y si era bonita, porque a alguien debió haber salido Utau e Ikuto ¿no?****  
><strong>**-Me gustaría cucho conocerla,-le dije emocionadamente y me senté al lado de Ikuto con una sonrisa en la cara- quiero saber como es si se parece a ti y todo lo demás le podría llevar un regalo, una torta o algo parecido ¿Te gusta la idea?- le pregunté muy exaltada, pero lo pensé por segunda vez...****  
><strong>**-¿En verdad quieres ir a la casa de un chico?-me preguntó y luego sonrió y continuó- ¿Qué pensará tu mamá? ¿Que pensará que "haremos"?- yo quede para adentro, no sabía como responderle pero le dije:****  
><strong>**-No haremos nada malo, solo iré a tomar once- que barza yo ni me habían invitado y ya estaba haciendo planes.****  
><strong>**-Perdón yo no quería invitarme sola y- - Ikuto me interrumpió porque me agarró del brazo y me abrasó y me dijo:****  
><strong>**-Claro que puedes venir, te parece mañana después de la feria?- luego yo le dije (porque no me podía separar me tenia bien asugetada):****  
><strong>**-Está bien yo le diré a mi mamá, y sobre mi resfriado mañana estaré bien- le dije y sonreí, luego el me soltó me corrió para la orilla me acostó en mis piernas y me dijo:****  
><strong>**-¿Y que le dirás a tu príncipe?-Primero me sorprendí pero no le dije nada y segundo:¿Que le diré a Tadase? no lo se...****  
><strong>**-Se me ocurrirá algo-y le hice cariño en la cabeza.-No te preocupes saldrá bien todo. Luego de un rato de armonía nos levantamos y nos fuimos caminando a mi casa tranquilamente...******

**Proximo capitulo...que pasará con tadase le dará permiso la mamá de Amu, que pasará en la casa de Ikuto si le da permiso?...todo esto y mas en el ...los esperooo**!


	4. Chapter 4 capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: "La llamada de una persona especial"******

**Llegamos a mi casa tranquilamente, Yoru e Ikuto se despidieron de mi y de las chicas y luego desaparecieron entre las calles; estaba agotadísima. Al otro día tenía la feria, y aún tenía que hacer unas cuantas letras para que el lugar se viera mas bonito. Mi curso tenía que hacer un "mini-restaurante" pero la diferencia es que no habré comida, habrá cosas ricas para comer. Como yo soy una guardiana tengo que vigilar, así que no participaré. Entré a mi casa y mi mamá estaba de brazos cruzados al verme llegar un poco mas tarde que la hora de almorzar.****  
><strong>**-¿Dónde estabas?-Me dijo con una cara amenazante- Amu tú estás medio enferma asi que no debiste salir y sin mi permiso- A mi se me había olvidado por completo que no le había dicho a mi mamá que salí con Ikuto; quedé inmóvil se me había olvidado que tenía hambre así que de sólo pensar en comida me mordía la lengua.****  
><strong>**-Y-yo salí a dar una vuelta, de veras además me tomé un paracetamol en la mañana así que me siento de maravilla- dije sin pensarlo 2 veces.****  
><strong>**-¿Supongo que estabas con él o no?-Sólo con decir la palabra "él" sabía a quién se refería.(¿Supongo que ustedes también o no?)****  
><strong>**-Bueno,...emmm; si-dije agachando la cabeza. Ella sólo se limitó a mirarme e invitarme a la mesa a comer Tonkatsu (chuletas de cerdo con acompañamientos) me senté y ahí estaba asi por acabar Ami.****  
><strong>**-Amup-chanp saliop conp sup noviop ¿nop?- dijo Ami con la boca llena de comida.****  
><strong>**-No, solo es...-lo pensé por un momento, ahora que no está Easter, supongo que Ikuto es mi amigo ¿no? no lo sé siento que ahora es mi amigo pero nunca me he puesto a pensar...¿podríamos ser algo mas?****  
><strong>**-No, solo es mi amigo- luego Ami tragó y dijo:****  
><strong>**-¿Y que es Tadase para ti? El es como un graaannn príncipe-dijo Ami y de seguro se imaginó ella con un príncipe, ya que se le pusieron los ojos graandes y brillantes.****  
><strong>**-Ami, tu solo come ¿Quieres?-dije y luego seguí comiendo; Ami se calló y luego de que yo terminara me sonrió sínicamente yo la miré con cara de ¿que te pasa? y era porque había visto a las chicas. La 5 salimos arrancando de Ami y cuando llegué a mi cuarto le cerré la puerta y después de gritar 5 minutos, se aburrió y se fué para abajo a jugar quien sabe con entretuve un rato con las chicas haciendo las letras de "feria escolar" y luego salí disimuladamente por si acaso veía a mi hermana. Luego de vigilar fui a buscar a mamá para preguntarle si podía ir a la casa de Ikuto y la encontré en su pieza viendo tele acostada.****  
><strong>**-¿Y papá?-le pregunté para no ser tan directa.****  
><strong>**-Fue al supermercado a comprar cosas para comer, ya que no sobró nada de almuerzo- luego de decir eso cambió la tele al canal de comida.****  
><strong>**-Mamá te quería preguntar algo- Ran se me acercó y dijo:****  
><strong>**-¡Cambio de personalidad!- después dije con todo mi entusiasmo:****  
><strong>**¿PUEDO IR A LA CASA DE IKUTO?-y puse una carita feliz y optimista.****  
><strong>**-No-esa fue la respuesta. Por dentro sentía una gran frustración.****  
><strong>**-No conozco a los padres, además; ¿A que irás?- Me miró fijamenta para saber si estaba mintiendo, todas las mamás tienen ese "sentido-detector-de-menti ras"****  
><strong>**-Para tomar once con su mamá, solo con ella e Ikuto porque los padres están separados-no quise decir la palabra abandonados porque de seguro mi mamá me diría con más ganas que no, porque sería una mala influencia.-le dije con más ánimos; aunque ya se me estaban agotando.****  
><strong>**-¿Él te invitó?-dijo con una cara mas amenazante todavía.****  
><strong>**-Si- se me salio el cambio de personalidad ahora estoy mal.****  
><strong>**-No lo sé lo tengo que conversar con tu papá- Yo ya me imaginaba a mi papá corriendo por toda la casa diciendo ¡MI HIJA TIENE UN NOVIOOO! y cosas por el estilo. Luego agaché la cabeza y me retiré con la cabeza agachada. Subí a mi cuarto y Suu me dijo:****  
><strong>**-Amu no te rindas-luego Miki me dijo:****  
><strong>**-Tengo una ideaaa! Llama a Ikuto y dile si su mamá puede llamar a tu mamá; así le da mas confianza a tu mamá!-quedé enredada pero caché la idea y también encuentro que es una buena idea. Por lo que he oído siempre da resultado;así que tomé mi celular y busque el nombre "Tsukiyomi Ikuto" hasta que lo encontré y lo llamé. Le conté y sólo me dijo:-Ok-teníamos un plan en marcha. Luego de 10 min. llamó alguien a la casa, y corrí a contestarlo.****  
><strong>**-Aló?-dije y una voz femenina, suave y muy tranquila me dijo:****  
><strong>**-Aló? Si? Hablo con la mamá de Amu?- era una voz muy linda, sabía que podía ser la mamá de Ikuto.****  
><strong>**-Em...no pero enseguida se la paso, de parte de quién?-esa voz suave me respondió:****  
><strong>**-Ayumi, la mamá de Ikuto- ¡wow! Le atiné! Es la mamá de Ikuto, la ha convencido!****  
><strong>**-¡Altiro se la paso! ¡MAMÁ! ¡LA MAMÁ DE IKUTOO!- La voz de mi mamá dijo:****  
><strong>**-Voooyy- Llegó toda despeinada y contestó el teléfono y me dijo en voz baja:****  
><strong>**-Que estas tramando Amu-tomó el teléfono y yo me fui arriba a sentarme al lado de la escalera en la muralla. Después de una larga conversación colgó el teléfono y dijo:****  
><strong>**-¡Amu! Arréglate, tenemos que ir a comprar un pastel- sabía que era una buena señal. Compramos 2 pasteles y en el camino de vuelta dije:****  
><strong>**-¿Porque 2?-me miró semi-enojada y respondió:****  
><strong>**-¿No puedes ir a una casa a tomar once sin un presente no?- Resultó; miré a Miki y le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió junto con las demás. Comimos un rico pastel de chocolate y manjar. Me fui a acostar y escuché un:****  
><strong>**-¿¡QUE AMU IRÁ A LA CASA DE UN CHICO!- señal de: mamá conversó con papá. Me reí levemente y me dolió la cabeza pero de todas maneras me dormí, felizmente me dormí...******

**PROX. capítulo; ¿Que pasará en la feria?**


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: "El y yo"****  
><strong>**Me desperté con unas ganas de hacer todo lo que pudiera hacer, tomé desayuno con ganas, me bañé con ganas, me tomé un paracetamol con ganas,(la ultima es mentira no me gusta tomar pastillas) además el día estaba perfecto para salir, así que hasta el momento todo estaba bien. Hoy era el día de la feria asi que tenía que preparar el bolso con todo lo de decoración y gourmetería. Metí unas cuantas mostacillas de colores y Suu me ayudó a hacer unas galletas y me quedaron deliciosas. Luego cuando ya lo tenía casi listo mi mamá me llamó:****  
><strong>**-¡Amu! Ikuto te vino a buscar- me extrañó al principio, porque pensé que me iba a esperar allá en el colegio. Pero luego solo le dije a mi mamá:****  
><strong>**-¡VOOOIII!- Hice lo que me quedaba de mi bolso y bajé a saludarlo y a despedirme de mi mamá, papá y hermana.****  
><strong>**-Buenos días Ikuto-dije muy entusiasmada y también le sonreí a Yoru pues oviamente mis padres no pueden ver a Yoru, las chicas lo fueron a saludar afuera a Yoru y por mientras invitaba a pasar a Ikuto un ratito antes de salir. Me fui a despedir de mi papá, pero no de mi hermana porque papá me dijo que haría un berrinche. Me despedí finalmente de mi mamá y me dijo antes de salir:****  
><strong>**-Cuídate y no dejas que te haga alguna cosa extraña ¿ok? ¡Ah! Acuerdate que tienes que volver por el presente- asentí con la cabeza y me fui.****  
><strong>**-UFFF...al fin pude salir- le dije a Ikuto pero al parecer tenía su cabeza por otro lado.****  
><strong>**-¿Tuviste problemas para invitarme?-eso fue raro porque si tuvo las hagallas de llamar a mi casa no debió ser mucho.****  
><strong>**-No, no tuvo problema; de hecho estaba feliz de que invitara a alguien a mi casa, ya que nunca lo hago-miró al cielo con indiferencia mirando las nubes como si no le importara.****  
><strong>**-¿Cómo es tu mamá? En el teléfono su voz es muy suave- tratando de sacarlo de ese mundo en el cual el estaba pensando. Me respondió en un tono sincero:****  
><strong>**-Mi mamá es de altura media, es rubia y tiene los ojos azules o como morados- ahora ya sabía a quién salió Utau.****  
><strong>**-Debe ser muy bonita, si se parace a Utau...-me miró y respondió:****  
><strong>**-Utau se parece a mi mamá pero en lo sicológico se parace a mi papá, yo soy una mescla de ambos- estoy segura que Ikuto se parece a su papá en lo físico y también un poco en lo sicológico pero en algo debió haber salido a su mamá. Luego caminamos en silencio, sin decir nada. Llegamos temprano, porque faltaban muchos puestos que levantar. Fuimos con Ikuto el jardín real, y ahí estaban los guardianes planificando los puestos.****  
><strong>**-Hola Amuuu!-dijo Yaya y corrió a abrasarme, luego me dijo en voz baja:****  
><strong>**-¿Que hace el aqui?¿Pasó algo?- me miró con cara de "algo raro paso ¿eh?" pero le dije:****  
><strong>**-No, solo lo he encontrado camino aquí, porque lo convencí de venir- y le sonreí a todos.****  
><strong>**-Hola Ikuto-dijo Tadase, que estaba feliz de verlo, solo que un poco molesto se podría decir porque estaba conmigo.****  
><strong>**-Hola Tadase, y hola al resto- dijo Ikuto, al parecer le daba lata decir todos los nombres, porque si se los sabe desde aquel día de los huevos X. Todos los demás sonrieron como si fuera la respuesta del saludo.****  
><strong>**-Que bueno que hayas venido, te divertirás- dijo Nagihiko y luego dijo:****  
><strong>**-Bueno, Amu y Tadase vayan a enseñarle a Ikuto el colegio, supongo que no es de aquí; nosotros nos encargamos del resto- y sonrió. Tadase dijo que bueno y nos fuimos; dejamos a los Shugo Charas en el jardín real para que no se aburrieran tanto pero cuando iba saliendo escuché a Rima diciéndole a Yaya en voz baja:****  
><strong>**-Tenemos que tener cuidado, es el medio triángulo amoroso, no quieres ver a Amu casada ¿o no?- Yaya después dijo algo, pero no alcanzé a escuchar, pues ya había salido. Le mostramos hartos lugares a Ikuto, y derrepente llegamos a mi sala, habían como 5 personas 2 hombres y 3 mujeres, no eran muchos porque aún era temprano; pero estaba muy bien decorada. Ya habían puesto las mesas para sentar a los clientes y la cocina estaba en una esquina y aunque fuera temprano ya habían hartos dulces y confites para el menú. Me acordé de las mostacillas y las saqué de mi bolso (no lo dejé en el jardín real) y las dejé en la confitería. Ikuto entró y como por arte de magia las 3 mujeres me fueron a decir:****  
><strong>**-Amu,¿Es tu novio? Está re-mino.- (lindo, atractivo para las que no conocen ese término)Y luego se acercaban a hablar con el a decirle de donde venía en que colegio iba, en fin; toda esa clase de cosas. Después de organizarnos un rato llegaron 3 hombres y 4 mujeres más. Y otra vez todas cotilleando lo mismo:****  
><strong>**-¿Quién es?****  
><strong>**-No lo sé pero vino con Amu****  
><strong>**-Está muy mono!****  
><strong>**-Lo sé pero al parecer es el novio de Amu- Y cuando oía eso iba y les explicaba que el es solo un amigo nada más. Después empezaron a llegar clientes asi que nos retiramos. Jugamos a muchas cosas y lo pasamos bien, pero algo parecía preocuparle a Tadase...¿Estará celoso? Bueno después apareció un niño corriendo y le dijo A Tadase que había problemas en una sala, se despidió y nos dejó solos; a Ikuto y a mi.******

**Prox cap. que pasará entre esos 2?**

**Pd: **.com/pages/Amu-e-Ikuto-finales-alternativos/101780703236519 esta toda la historiaaaa! De ahí la copio y la pego porque me la recomendaron yaanee!


	6. Chapter 6 capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: "Un día de diversión"******

**Realmente estoy emocionada. Le quería mostrar todo lo que había y jugar a todo lo que pudiéramos. Pero estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía que hacer me quedé paralizada y no me salían las palabras. Pero cuando por fin agarré valor; el se me adelantó. Me tomó la mano y me sonrió tiernamente. Yo de seguro estaba roja hasta la cabeza porque las chicas se reían de mi y sentía la cabeza ardiendo. Pero al final no le dije nada porque me había puesto nerviosa otra vez y agaché la cabeza. Pero sabía que no lo hacía para molestarme así que le respondí la tomada de mano. Con la cabeza agachada sonreí y él me arrastró hacia varios puestos. Todas me miraban atónitas; Ikuto no tenía ni un pelo de verguenza y le importó 3 pepinos que lo miraran sin decir nada. Me miró y en voz baja me dijo:**

******-No te preocupes, haz cuanta de que no nos miran y estamos los 2.-Tenía la razón, no debía comportarme así, asi que las miré con indiferencia y seguí. No me duró mucho la valentía ya que había un juego de peluches y oviamente yo quería uno de esos. Cuando Ikuto se dió cuenta de que quería uno me dijo:**

******-¿Quieres que te saque uno?-Iba a responder SIII pero luego dije:**

******-No- se me había olvidado que yo no soy así en el colegio y menos con 100 mujeres mirándome atónitamente y diciéndose unas a otras:-Mira, así que ese es el novio de Amu, sabía que era guapísimo- u otras:-Yo pensé que su novio era Tadase ya que se les veía muy unidos pero nos hemos equivocado- eso realmente me irritaba. Y por lo menos cuando dije que no todas se dijeron:****  
><strong>**-Genial y sexy!- Así que agarré la poca valentía que me quedaba del suelo y seguimos. Muchas se fueron pero realmente me sentía observada. Me divertí mucho. Tomamos café, jugamos al tiro al blanco, juagamos a diferentes juegos; y habia un juego en el que uno tenía que retratar la feria y al principio me salió mal pero Miki hizo un cambio de personalidad y gané! Gané 2 cupones para entrar en el café que mi curso había hecho (yo no tenía idea que hablamos con ese curso) y también había un partido de futbol; hombres y mujeres así que animé a Ikuto para entrar y terminó aceptando, tambiuén jugó Kuukai! Había ido a pasar el rato en la feria asi que también entró. Todas las chicas estaban allí, tenían los ojitos brillantes como si estuvieran viendo el hombre de sus sueños. Unas estaban mirando a Kuukai pero la mayoría de ellas miraba a Ikuto. Nunca lo había visto jugar futbol y realmente lo hacía bien. Jugamos y ganamos 2-0, y un gol lo hizo Ikuto! Terminamos perdiendo en la última ronda pero lo pasamos increíble. Estabamos agotados los 3. Kuukai se despidió y le dijo a Ikuto si quería entrar en el equipo de futbol pero el la rechazó. Se despidió y se fué, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en su casa. Nos sentamos en un banco cansados, quería seguir haciendo cosas, pero ya era tarde y nos teníamos que ir. Había un sol naranjo, y se veía precioso. Miki lo empezó a retratar muy concentradamente, mientras todos los demás la veían dibujar. Luego de un rato Ikuto dijo:****  
><strong>**-Al parecer ahora nadie te está siguiendo- mirando a diferentes lugares.****  
><strong>**-No, al parecer se fueron a casa o a ayudar a sus compañeros a desarmar sus puestos- Ikuto se levantó y me dijo:****  
><strong>**-Espérate aquí- Luego desapareció entre los puestos de feria del lugar y cuando se devolvió tenía algo en sus manos. Era un conejito de felpa. Me me acercó y me lo entregó:****  
><strong>**-Para mi sexy y genial chica- y sonrió levemente. Era muy lindooooo...tenía unos ojitos negritos y era blanco. De colita tenia una bolita de algodón esponjosa muy tierna y tenía un collarcito de color rojo con una cosita redonda para escribir el nombre de el conejito. Lo miré muy contenta, sentía que me brillaban los ojos los abrase y luego miré a Ikuto:****  
><strong>**-Realmente lo aprecio mucho Ikuto está muy lindo- estaba demaciado feliz. Valió la pena esforzarme, se me había olvidado todo, incluyendo mi resfriado pero tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Así que por lo menos no me había pasado nada malo. Ikuto me dijo:****  
><strong>**-Denada, oye ¿Vas a gastar los cupones?-miré los cupones luego lo miré a el y le dije entregándole un cupón:****  
><strong>**-Vamos a guardar estos cupones para recordar este día- Ikuto se sorprendió pero luego comprendió y lo tomó. Luego dijo:****  
><strong>**-Espera préstame el tuyo también- no comprendí lo que quizo decir pero se lo entregué y lo llevó a sus labios que luego le dio un beso y me lo entregó:****  
><strong>**-Así realmente no lo olvidarás-y me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé y luego también le pedí el suyo. También le dí un beso y se lo entregué. Quizás no sirvió de mucho, pero dejaría un lindo recuerdo en ambos. Luego dijo:****  
><strong>**-Tenemos que apurarnos, acuerdate que tenemos que ir a mi casa a tomar once- me levanté me acordé de la torta y nos fuimos de allí.******

**Prox. capitulo: La casa de Ikuto**


	7. Chapter 7 capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: "La casa de un gato"

Nos fuimos lentamente a la casa de Ikuto. Estaba muy emocionada para hablar sobre algo. Las chicas y Yoru se divertían conversando y haciendo chistes que solo los Charas saben de que hablan. Pasamos algunos parques y condominios, hasta que en una vereda encontramos la casa. Era una casa normal y cualquiera como la mía, sólo que no había un auto. (O por el momento) Ikuto abrió la reja y me hizo pasar y yo entré. A las chicas les gustaba el lugar y les parecía lindo. Ikuto se me adelantó y tocó el timbre. Luego de esperar un rato, alguien abrió la puerta. Cuando entré había una señora de unos 34 años esperándome en la puerta.  
>-Hola soy Ayumi la mamá de Ikuto- Y luego hizo una reverencia muy elegante. Era una señora muy linda. Era rubia, pelo largo y lizo. Los ojos los tenía de color morado y su piel era blanca. Utau era su copia. Realmente se parecían mucho y los ojos eran los mismos que tenía Ikuto; tristes, pero con una hermosura infinita.<br>-U-Un gusto, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu-y le hice una reverencia de buena educación.  
>-Le traje este presente- y le entregué la torta que mamá compró.<br>-Mmm...si lo compraste tú tienes un muy buen gusto para las cosas dulces- Luego le dije:  
>-Lo compró mi mamá- y me levanté. Luego me fijé en la estructura interior de la casa. Era un pasillo, en el lado izquiero había como un arco sin puerta que de seguro daba al living y al comedor. Un metro más allá había una puerta entreabierta y por lo que se veía era la cocina. Casi al terminar el pasillo había una puerta cerrada y concluí que era la pieza de la mamá de Ikuto. En el lado derecho casi al entrar había una puerta, también cerrada, pero afuera había un cartel que decía: "Baño". Luego estaba la escalera unos decímetros más del baño. Y más allá había otro arco y que era como "la segunda sala de estar", ya que se veía un sillón y una televisión. Luego de presentarnos, la mamá de Ikuto dijo:<br>-Si quieren suban, en un rato más los llamo para que bajen a tomar once, mejor aún, muéstrale la casa Ikuto- A Ikuto no le pareció importarle mucho, así que me dijo:  
>-Vamos Amu subamos- Y me invitó a subir las escaleras primero. Al subir me dió un dolor de cabeza, pero igual subí. Al llegar arriba no me sentía bien. Quería tomarme un paracetamol, pero cuando me revise el bolsillo, no había nada en el interior. Al parecer se me habían caído. Para no causarle problemas a la mamá de Ikuto no dije nada y me hice la loca. Cuando llegué arriba todo parecía normal. Había un sillón, un escritorio, libro y otra televisión más. (¿¡CUANTOS TELEVISORES TIENEN?) Al lado del sillón había un baño con la puerta entrecerrada. A mi lado derecho había otro pasillo con 2 puertas más en el lado izquierdo. Supuse que era la habitación de Ikuto y Utau. Inferí que Utau venía de vez en cuando a visitar a su mamá, y como no estaba me entró una curiosidad enorme por saber lo que había dentro. Ikuto dobló hacia el pasillo, abrió la primera puerta y entró. Yo lo seguí y entré. Era una habitación semi-desordenada; cuando Suu la vió le brillaron los ojitos y dijo:<br>-Esta es mi misión aquí- y luego mandó la todos los chicos a ordenar. Había un violín en la cama. Era casi igual a mi habitación, solo que mucho mas masculina y menos decorada. Era como un cuadrado. Al frente había una ventana pequeña con unas cortinas azules sin estampado o algo por el estilo; y antes de ella una cama. En la pared derecha habia un escritorio, una silla y un notebook encima. En la pared izquierda había un estante con diferentes mangas y libros. Había unos posters de diferentes bandas y en uno de esos posters aparecía Utau, con unas letras gigantes que decian: "Black diamond" Miré con más atención la foto y aparecía Ikuto tocando el violín junto a otras personas tocando diferentes instrumentos.  
>-¿Porque no me contaste que estabas con Utau antes?-le pregunté no porque queria recordar el pasado, sino porque realmente no sabía nada, de nada.<br>-No quería que le pasara algo a Utau, ni menos que pelearan contigo- Me dijo Ikuto sin decir mucho y luego se recostó en la cama.  
>-¿Puedo ver tus libros?- y le apunté hacia el estante de libros.<br>-Si claro, no me molesta en lo absoluto- Empezé a revisar los libros que tenia. Tenía Bleach, Death note y algunas de Naruto. De los libros eran puros libros de colegio, se veían difíciles pero no me preocupé de eso. Las chicas acabaron de limpiar y la mamá de Ikuto nos llamó a comer. Todos bajamos; aunque las chicas se metieron a sus huevos porque estaban cansadas de tanto ordenar. Entré por el arco y pasamos por el living. Un televisor grande un sillón que se veía cómodo y una mesa de centro. Pasamos eso y nos sentamos en el comedor. Había tasitas de té y cosas para complementar el pan. Luego llegó la mamá de Ikuto con panecitos calientes. Luego los dejó en la mesa y se sentó.  
>-Ikuto casi nunca trae amigos; mucho menos mujeres. Tú eres la primera, Ikuto me ha hablado de ti- Ikuto le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y se sirvió un pan con mantequilla. La mamá de Ikuto sonrió.<br>-Sabes me ha dicho cosas muy positivas, y también cuando viene Utau me cuanta de ti. Eres muy famosa en esta familia-Yo no podía decir nada, es increíble que ellos dos hablan de mi.  
>-Entonces...¿Tu eres la novia de Ikuto?<p>

Prox. capi: "Algo realmente sorprendente"


	8. Chapter 8 capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: "¿¡Porque me confundes más IKUTO!"

Las chicas salieron de sus huevo y Yoru levantó bien las orejas para ver si habían escuchado bien lo que Ikuto acababa de decir lo que dijo Ikuto, sí que era mentira, asi que dije:  
>-¿YO? n-no na-nada que ver, Ikuto no dig...-iba a reponderle, pero Ikuto me interrumpió:<br>-Vamos no seas tímida- y sonrió en signo de burla.  
>-Que bien, así Ikuto no está tan solo después de todo- Ayumi tomó una marraqueta y le untó manjar en ella, mientras yo permanecía con la boca abierta junto con las chicas. Ran se me acercó y dijo:<br>-Amu, no nos contaste- enfurecí y les grité:  
>-¡QUE NOOO!- Ayumi si que quedó espantada, Ikuto se reía muy despacio, pero yo sabía que por dentro se estaba matando de la risa.<br>-Amu, ¿Te pasa algo?- Ayumi me preguntó con carita de mamá preocupada por la nocia de su hijo.  
>-No, estoy bien- Pero en realidad no. Sentía que me dolía mucho la cabeza, y cuando grité me dolió aún mas. Estaba roja, de seguro la mamá de Ikuto pensó que yo estaba avergonzada de lo que hice, pero en realidad estaba con fiebre otra vez. Veía todo borroso y que todo se movía lentamente. Tomé el té y se me calmó un poco, luego hablamos de mi colegio y de mis padres, y toda información que desea saber una mamá al estar intrigada por una cosa ajena. Nos levantamos de la mesa y la mamá de Ikuto dijo:<br>-Si quieres quedate un rato mas, para reposar, suban y luego si quieres Ikuto te va a dejar a tu casa- Ikuto puso su cara de "con mucho gusto" y sabía lo que planeaba; hacerme enojar. Iba subiendo la escalera cuando reventé. Me pesó todo el cuerpo y me caí para atrás.  
>-Amu!- dijo Dia. Por suerte, Ikuto estaba atrás y cuando me vio caerme hizo cambio de personalidad y alcanzó a tomarme. Me sentía muy mal. Después vi todo borroso y sentía que Ikuto me llevaba en brazos subiendo la escalera. Ikuto me dejó en su cama, luego sentía que Ayumi venía subiendo la escalera y le dijo a Ikuto ue le trajera un pijama de su pieza. Partió corriendo. Luego me dormí en un profundo sueño. Ya era casi de día. Casi estaba casi despierta, las chicas no estaban y no las veía. Traía un pijama de otra perosna, y esa no era mi pieza; era la de Ikuto. Lo vi sentado en la silla de su escritorio, despierto. Tenía los ojos medios caídos, como si se hubiera quedado ahí toda la noche.<br>-¿Amu estás despierta?- y luego se paró hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó en ella. Con una maño me tomó de la cabeza y con la otra de la espalda. Me levantó muy delicadamente como si fuera vidrio y me llevó hasta su cara; sentí sus labios contra los míos. En otras palabras, me besó. De la nada me desperté repentinamente, como por arte de magia. El beso duro un largo rato, y estaba paralizada. Nunca lo había hecho y este era mi primer beso. Empezé a recordar todos los momentos bonitos que pasamos. Lo mucho que sufrió en su niñez y cuando le dolía que rompiera huevos X. Hasta que reaccioné. Lo empujé hacia atrás. En ese momento era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pensé en Tadase, le estaba haciendo daño, pero al que realmente herí fué a Ikuto no a Tadase. Estaba roja, y no por la fiebre si no porque Ikuto me confundió mucho.  
>-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?- estaba enojadísima aunque a la vez muy,triste y confundia.<br>-¡SABES QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY MUY CONFUNDIDA!- Lloré. Nesesitaba desahogarme de todo lo que había guardado. Entre que hacerle daño a 2 personas a las cuales quiero mucho, estar enferma y que para peor me confunda más era insoportable. Ikuto me miraba en una forma muy triste, como si hubiera pasado algo muy importante ayer. La embarré. Sabía que le pasó algo, y muy grave, ya que nunca me miró con esos ojos tan tristes y melancólicos. Le dije:  
>-Perdón Ikuto, pero es que... bueno tu sabes que me pongo así y eso- estaba muy avergonzada.<br>-Perdón!- Traté de pararme para disculparme como se debe, pero Ikuto me detuvo y me tiró hacia la cama.  
>-No te levantes, te puede hacer mal- Ikuto tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Me senté y le hice una seña para que se acostara en mis piernas. Se acostó. Le limpié las pequeñas lagrimitas y le acaricié la cabeza.<br>-Anoche, Utau tuvo un concierto- y luego hizo una pausa:  
>-Pero no salió bien, hubo una falla y se le calleron las luces encima. Ahora está con riesgo vital. Anoche a las 12:00 los médicos llamaron desde Aoyama. No dije palabra alguna. Quizás me besó porque sentia una pena enorme y nesasitaba cariño.<br>-Mi mamá se fué a Aoyama, Yoru y las chicas se fueron a decirle a Tadase- aún no podía creerlo. Utau...

Prox capitulo... no lo se! xd


	9. Chapter 9 capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: "Uatu, en una camilla?"

Apenas pude entender de lo que Ikuto me dijo: Utau estaba mal en una posta con riesgo vital y podría morir. Estaba muy triste y apenada, me habían pasado tantas cosas que no podía ayudar a nadie en ese momento,...ni si quiera a mi misma. Pero Utau ha sido muy buena con migo tengo que ayudarla cueste lo que cueste. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era irme a mi casa y dejar que Ikuto se valla a ver a Utau, puesto que no quiero que Utau piense que Ikuto no la quiere ni mucho menos. Le agarré la cabeza a Ikuto me senté y luego dejé caer su cabeza en las sábanas. El quedó con cara de "Rayos", luego se sentó también y yo dije:  
>-Ikuto si quieres me voy a mi casa para que tu vallas a ver a Utau en la posta-le dije, aunque la verdad es que no me quería ir, incluso me quería quedar para investigar los sentimientos que la familia Tsukiyomi guarda en la casa. Pero negó con la cabeza y dijo:<br>-En verdad no importa porque Ayumi está con Utau asi que...-lo interrumpí y le dije firmemente:  
>-No, tu tienes que ir a ver a tu hermana, ella está muy mal; yo estoy siendo el estorbo así que es mejor que me valla, además me gustaría estar con mi familia-Ikuto lo pensó bien:<br>-Tú no eres un estorbo no molestas a nadie, solo fue una coincidencia- pero lo miré con cara rara y luego suspiró, se levantó, y mientras salía de la habitación susurró:  
>-Está bien, te traeré el teléfono- bajó y luego de buscarlo subió y me lo pasó. Yo marqué el teléfono de mi casa y llamé, de pronto mi mamá contestó el teléfono. Cuando le hablé no parecía muy enojada, incluso estaba semi-calmada y parecía al tanto de la situación, menos en la parte en la cual le conté sobre Utau. Le expliqué toda la situación incluyendo que estaba con Ikuto en la casa. Luego de entenderlo y razonarlo me dijo:<br>-Está bien vente para acá encuentro que es la mejor opción, además Ikuto debe estar muy preocupado por su hermana menor- le agradecí y antes de colgar mi mamá me dijo que si quería que me fuera a buscar pero le dije que prefería caminar con Ikuto hasta la casa, no dijo nada de despidió y colgó. Corté y miré a Ikuto, que estaba parado al lado de la puerta leyéndose el último tomo de Death note. Me miró, guardó el libro y se acercó a mi.  
>-¿Vamos a mi casa caminando?- se dio vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta y miró con la cabeza hacia el lado y luego dijo:<br>-Vamos, encontraremos a Yoru por el camino- traté de sonreír pero no me salió para nada la sonrisa. Salimos de la casa estábamos en la puerta y vi a las chicas corriendo con Yoru. Pero atrás de ellos vi a Tadase corriendo detrás de ellos y al lado de el estaba Kiseki. Me puse roja ya que no quería que el supiera que me había quedado a dormir en la casa de Ikuto, pero no dije nada porque sospecharía y si ya lo sabía estaba frita.  
>-Hola Amu- dijo Tadase ignorando completamente a Ikuto aunque el era la persona mas afectada de nostros.<br>-Y hola onii-san-ahí si lo había pescado. Ikuto asintió como forma de respuesta.  
>-¿Adonde van?- la verdad es que andaba un poco celoso o eso supongo porque hasta ahora no ha dicho nada sobre Utau:<br>-A la casa de Amu, no se siente bien-dijo Ikuto para sacerle un poco mas de celos de lo que tenía ahora.  
>-Supe que Utau estaba en la Posta asi que quería saber más antecedentes- las chicas se susurraron "le importó Utau pero cuando supo que tu estabas con Ikuto se levantó muy rápido y se vino corriendo" se rieron mientras que Kiseki les decía "Que no es cierto" o eso es lo que escuché:<br>-Bueno Utau está con riesgo vital, y está en Ayoma, está un poco lejos pero por ahí cerca ocurrió el accidente- Tadase lo pensó y solo dijo:  
>-Me gustaría ir a verla, me preocupa- yo le dije:<br>-Tranquilo estará bien, puedes ir a descansar en paz- Tadase dijo que sí con la cabeza:  
>-Pero ahora que estoy aquí los puedo acompañar-sonrió y se adelantó. Ikuto levantó los hombros y puso cara de "no lo se". Ibamos de camino y Tadase entró en una tienda con Kiseki. Cuando Tadase se hundió en la tienda Ikuto me tomó entre sus brazos, hizo cambió de personalidad y saltamos casa por casa.<br>-Adiós Tadase- y se rió. Me dió pena Tadase pero disfruté estar saltando casa por casa. Las chicas se acurrucaron en mi y disfrutaron la vista.

Prox capitulo:...Metanse aqui plizzz:: .com/wat ch?v=pnEGUVrESTc les va a encantar!

Principio del formulario

Ayer · Me gusta ·

Final del formulario


	10. Chapter 10 capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: "Una visita enferma"

Ikuto me dejó en el balcón. Y ya se tenía que ir a ver a Utau al hospital. No quería que se fuera, me sentía aliviada de cierto modo. Estaba muy feliz de haber conocido a su mamá. Y fué gracias a él que yo fuera para allá.  
>-¿Como te irás hasta Aoyama?- él miró a Yoru y sonrió.<br>-Yoru me ayudará para avanzar más rápido ¿no?- Sabía que haría una transformación de personalidad con Yoru y se iría.  
>-Bueno mientras más rápido mejor ¿no?- le hice una seña de "fuera" y oviamente se hizo el leso.<br>-Que quieres que me acerque más?-se acercó ami. Yo fruncí el seño y lo empujé mas atrás. El insitia.  
>-Está bien ya te dejo en paz, y si vez a Tadase pídele disculpas por mi quieres?- Me reí se me había olvidado que Tadase se había quedado allí con Kiseki. Más risa me dio cuando me imaginé a Tadase enojado. Me daba risa y pena a la vez, pero ya no agunté la risa y me tiré al suelo.<br>-¿Que te pasa Amu?- Me preguntó Suu.  
>-Wjaja..no..no e-es na-nada wjaja- me salían hasta lágrimas y me dolía la guata. Ikuto me quedó mirando y luego me ofreció la mano para ayudarme. Se la sostuve y me levantó con delicadeza.<br>-Perdón por lo que pasó hoy en la mañana, espero que me entiendas- Eso fue algo muy tierno de parte de el. Lo miré, tenía unos ojos preciosos en esos momentos.  
>-No te preocupes, te entiendo, ahora porfavor vete antes de que tu hermana esté en más problemas- le dije sonrojándome porque su mirada era muy infinita, como si con una mirada dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.<br>-Y como quieres que me despida ahora- se acercó más.  
>-Con un "adiós" ¿Que más quieres?- se alejó y puso una mano en la baranda de el balcón, como si fuera a saltar.<br>-Está bien, ya me voy-iba a saltar cuando lo detuve.  
>-Espera!- le grité, se me había olvidado que le tenía que dar algo a Utau. Fuí a mi habitación y le pasé un mini-regalito, que lo tenía guardado desde hace tiempo atrás. Adentro contenía unos aros con forma de Luna que me parecieron muy lindos para regalar. Se lo entregué a Ikuto.<br>-Lo cuidaré muy bien, como hueso santo- miró el regalo, es como si se hubiera acorado de algo.  
>-¿Que día es hoy?- me preguntó asi como una pregunta normal.<br>-Hoy es 29 de Noviembre. Hoy es Martes, pero como estoy enferma no he podido ir- En verdad no había ido al colegio...¿Como lo haré?  
>-¿TU no tienes colegio?- me miró.<br>-Si, pero yo ya he salido de él. En los primeros días de Noviembre me gradué, ahora soy libre por decirlo así- ahhh...sería rico salir de el colegio, pero espera. ¿Entonces cuántos años tienes?- se sentó en la baranda, nos habíamos demorado mucho en hablar.  
>-Tengo 17 años, muy pronto cumpliré los 18- era casi la hora de el almuerzo pongámosle las 2:00 pm. más o menos.<br>-Bueno, ahora si que me voy, nos veremos pronto, mi princesa- Esta vez saltó y Yoru se fue rápidamente con el solo se escuchó un:  
>-Transformación de personalidad! Dark Lynx!- Luego vi a Ikuto saltando casa por casa muy rápido. Después lo perdí de vista. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que pasó. Las chicas se miraron entre sí haciendo como si alguna entendía algo de lo que había pasado.<br>Luego de explicarle a mi mamá con una gran mentira de cómo había llegado al balcón sin tocar la puerta, subí a mi pieza. Ya era casi el anoche, asi que ya me quería acostar. Pero antes me había prometido ir a ver a Utau. Pero mi mamá no me dejó. Me dijo que iríamos mañana en el horario de visitas. También me dijo que tampoco fuera mañana al colegio, por 2 cosas: 1° Porque teníamos que ir ver a Utau en un horiario especial, ya que en la noche no se podía a menos que el enfermo lo pidiera y 2° No sabíamos exactamente si estaba 100% recuperada. Pasado mañana si o si voy al colegio; llueva, truene o relampaguee. Luego me puse el pijama y me dormí.  
>A la mañana siguiente Dia y las chicas me levantaron puesto que ya eran como las 11:00 y mis papás odian que me despierte tarde. Además ya me quería levantar.<br>-Vamos a tomar desayuno-dijo Suu, porque tiene un perfecto sentido del olfato cuando se trata de comida.  
>-MMM... siii huele muy rico-Dijo Miki y se asomó a la puerta para oler mejor.<br>Bajamos todas juntas a desayunar, para que no se viera raro, llevé un platito de plástico y les puse lo que mamá había hecho de desayuno: Un arroz con huevos. No era exactamente lo que llamo desayuno, pero estaba rico. Se me pasaron las horas volando. Ya eran las 4:00 pm. Nos íbamos a Aoyama con mi mamá. Ami estaba en la casa de una amiga y no tenía idea de que Utau estaba en un hospital. Llegamos al hospital y lo averiguamos fácilmente ya que en el diario aparecía la noticia de Utau estaba en un hospital llamado: "San José"(サンノゼ) . Era bien bonito y tenía muchas plantas. Utau estaba en la habitación 576. Subimos y llamamos a la puerta. Una enfermera nos abrió y nos tomó el nombre y nuestro Rut. Entramos. Utau estaba en una camilla, su madre e Ikuto estaban en unas sillas en frente de la cama. Iru, Eru y Yoru estaban en el velador de al lado dormidas. Las chicas se fueron al lado de ellas y las desperaron. Ikuto me miró y saludó a mi madre y después a mi.  
>-¿Como sigue?- le susurré, pero Utau con solo oírme se despertó. No pudo hablar. Se veía muy mal. Mientras tanto mi mamá saludaba a la mamá de Ikuto.<br>-Amu, Utau por suerte está fuera de riesgo vital, pero no se sabe si le deben amputar una pierna que quedó destrozada. Su voz no cambió mucho pero ahora tiene miedo de hablar- agachó la cabeza. Me acerqué a Utau, y le acaricié la cabeza. Escuche a mi mamá consolar a la mamá de Utau que estaba llorando. La instancia estaba tensa y me dió mucha pena, aunque por arte de magia se escuchó a Utau hablar y a la vez llorar, todos los que stábamos allí le prestamos atención:  
>-A...amu...IIkkuutoo...-co mo que ahí descansó, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural.<br>Luego se volvió a dormir, con una pequeña lágrima.

Prox capitulo:...¿Podrá hablar Utau? ¿Quien sabe?


	11. Chapter 11 capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: "Ikuto salvame!"

No podía seguir viendo a Utau. Eru estaba llorando. Iru no estaba llorando, pero no hablaba con las chicas. Dia parecía muy deprimida, y eso que no la conoce bien. Pero en eso se parece a Suu, siempre preocupándose por los demás. Nunca dije que fuera malo, todo lo contrario. Cuando la madre estuvo a punto de llorar otra vez, yo ya no podía más. Tenía que irme de allí, no importaba como. Le dije a mi mamá que saldría un rato a dar un paseo por el hospital y pensar, ella asintió con la cabeza y luego abrazó a la mamá de Utau para volverla a consolar. Ikuto me miró con cara rara, pero no me siguió (o por lo menos eso creía) y Ran, Miki y Suu se quedaron con Eru e Iru que estaban muy deprimidas y tristes; Dia se fué conmigo. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos. No había casi nadie. Puras caras tristes y melancólicas, y yo no estaba para verlas todas y pensar triste, en esos momentos debía ser súper-optimista! Así que salí corriendo hacia la entrada principal. Estaba cansada de correr. Cuando respiré normalmente descubrí muchas personas sonriendo.  
>-Realmente están felices- dijo Dia, y yo me dije para mi misma:<br>-Si, ellos estan felices, pero ellos no saben por lo que ahora miles de personas estan sufriendo-hice una pausa y proseguí- ellos no saben nada, absolutamente nada...y luego uno se pregunta ¿POR QUE A MI?- pensé en lo que mucha gente pensaba eso. Dia agachó la cabeza, como angustiada, pero luego se recuperó ya que me dijo:  
>-Amu, siento unas auras de huevos X- me preocupé.<br>-¿Por donde?- Dia apuntó hacia una colina, cerca de un parque. Slí corriendo y en el camino pensaba en que no le avisé a mi mamá. Pero no me importó. Cuando llegué eran 2 huevos X. Uno daba vueltas en círculos y el otro chocaba contra un árbol que había ahí, y los 2 al mismo tiempo decían:  
>-Inútil, inútil-hice una transformación de personalidad con Dia.<br>-Mi propio corazón ¡Abrir!- luego de 5 minutos tratando de agarrarlos, los purifiqué- Dia salió de mi como cansada.  
>-Bueno, luego me acostumbraré, ¿No?- sonrió. Luego se posó en mi hombro y me dijo:<br>-Amu siento que Miki me está llamando telepáticamente, al parecer pasó algo ¿Por qué no nos devolvemos al hospital?- Dia tenía razón, además no le había dicho nada a mi mamá...así que con más razón todavía. Me fui corriendo otra vez. Pero cuando ya iba en la mitad del camino se me aparecieron 2 chicos, uno de como 16 y el otro como 18.  
>-Haber que tenemos aquí-dijo el chico de 16. Me asusté mucho.<br>-MMmmm... es muy mona- dijo el de 18.  
>-Vamos a ver que le podemos sacar de encima- yo me heché a correr, no sabía ni adonde iba, y Dia me iba siguiendo y le dije:<br>-Dia, ve a buscar ayuda porfavor!- los chicas no entendieron y siguieron corriendo detrás mío. Dia salió corriendo a todo lo que pudo. Y como siempre, llegué a una calle sin salida. Uno sacó una navaja que tenía escondida, y más susto me dio al verla.  
>-No te asustes, no te haremos nada- el chico de 18 sonrió sarcásticamente y luego me puso contra la pared.<br>-Vamos, niña ¿Que tienes debajo la ropa?- el de 16 intentó sacarme las cosas de mi bolsillo; mientras que el de 18 trataba de sacarme la ropa, y yo me resistía, y me la rompió en la guata, y me abrió los primeros botones de mi rota camisa, pero yo me tapaba con mis brazos. Y sentía que la sangre corría en mi pierna. El de 16 me la había enterrado en la pierna. Pero por suerte no me la enterró entera, o eso sentí solo sentía un dolor muy fuerte en mi pierna.  
>-Ikuto...¡AYÚDAME!- grité con lágrimas en mis ojos. De la nada una sombra se vio por atrás. Era Ikuto.<br>-Que están haciendo desgraciados?-gritó, luego corrió y les pegó a los dos. Ellos me soltaron y caí al suelo. Sólo veía a Ikuto luchar y pegarles una y otra vez. Yo estaba semi-desnuda y no podía hacer nada. Por suerte ese día llevaba pantalones y no me los habían podido sacar (por suerte) A Ikuto le salieron las orejitas y la colita de gato.  
>-¿Eh? Que tipo de hombre eres tu?- eso se lo dijo el de 18 pero Ikuto no lo escuchó.<br>-Amu...¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- Eso fué lo que escuché de Ikuto, pero aunque quisiera escapar no podía ya que la calle era muy estrecha. Derrepente vi a Yoru y a las chicas venir hacia mí.  
>-Amu ¡ESTÁS SANGRANDO-NYA!- Yoru parecía muy preocupado y no sabía que hacer.<br>-¿amu estas bien?-preguntó Ran.  
>Luego vi a Ikuto pegarle en la guata con su rodilla al de 18 y este corrió del dolor a otra parte. Por otra parte el de 16 le pegó un puñetazo a Ikuto y estaba sangrando cuando le pegó. Se limpió la cara y siguió luchando hasta derrotarlo y tumbarlo en el suelo. Este también salió corriendo. Luego pareció satisfecho por la pelea y se me acercó.<br>-Amu, ¿Que te hicieron? ¿Pasó algo muy grave? ¿AMU, ESTÁS SANGRANDO? - luego se fijó en mí. Aun me tapaba arriba ya que me la dejaron casi destruida mi camisa. Ikuto se sacó la chaqueta y me la colocó encima. Luego se volvió a parar y se sacó la polera. Se agachó y me la enrolló en la pierna. Me sonrojé completamente, y las chicas también. Ikuto es muy delgado , o lo que veía.  
>-No es tan grave, si quieres me saco el pantalón para que lo veas- Ikuto al parecer se sonrojó también. Nunca lo había visto sonrojase así.<br>-E-es-esta bien, así la revisaremos- me dió vergüenza pero estaba como oscuro y nadie lo notaría. Finalmente me lo saqué. en la canilla tenía un tajo de 5 cm. más o menos.  
>-Por lo menos no fué tan grave- y sonreí. Ikuto puso una cara seria y me miró.<br>-Estúpida como puedes decir eso y mas encima sonreir? Si no hubiera llegado, quien sabe que te hubiera pasado Amu- lo miré y estaba sangrando en la boca.  
>-Ikuto, hiciste esto solo por mi?- Ikuto tenía una mirada muy profunda.<br>-Ya te lo he dicho y es porque me gustas ¿No crees?- me acordé cuando estabamos en mi pieza y me lo dijo y yo no le creí. En mi pantalón había una sevilleta de no se cuando. La saqué y le limpié la cara.  
>-Ikuto, y tu no deberías exponerte así frente a la delincuencia- Ikuto miró mi pierna.<br>-tu tuviste la culpa, estaba muy preocupado por ti, si hubiera llegado antes solo si hubiera llegado un poco antas tal vez no hubiera ocurrido esto-Yo guardé silencio y le iba a decir algo:  
>-Ikuto yo re- -me abrazó, sus brazos contornearon mi cintura y yo no supe que hacer.<br>-Amu yo tuve la culpa por dejarte sola- Ikuto estaba muy triste. Yo lo abrasé en su espalda desnuda y le dije:  
>-No te preocupes yo la tuve- Las chicas me miraban estupefactas y Yoru se dió la media vuelta. Ikuto me tomó en brazos y me llevó al hospital. Mi mamá al verme casi se desmaya.<p>

Prox capitulo:...como estará Amu en el hospital?


	12. Chapter 12 capitulo 12

Capitulo 12: "Yo en el hospital"

Desperté con un sonido de puerta, pareciera que alguien estuviera saliendo de la habitación. Estaba acostada en una camilla con una camisa de color blanco. Bostecé y tenía algo en mi pierna que me molestaba seriamente. Me destapé y tenía una clase de "puntos" en ella. Me acordé de lo que pasó el día anterior, y me asusté. Pero luego de comprobar de que seguía viva me tranquilicé. Tenía una sensación en mi cuerpo que no me dejaba moverme con facilidad. Me senté a duras penas. Era una habitación como la de Utau. Al lado mío no había una cosita en mi brazo de las películas, no tenía nada conectado a mi. A mi lado derecho había un velador, y ahí mis huevos chara, junto, extrañamente con el de Yoru. Era una habitación como cualquiera, una tele en el techo (no en el techo pero pegada a la pared y el techo, cosa que se viera hacia arriba) en una esquina a mi lado izquierdo la puerta, y al lado de ella unos sillones. Tenía unas cortinas de color blanco. Derrepente me pegué con el fierro de la cama y las chicas salieron refregándose los ojos.  
>-Amu!- dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo y fueron corriendo a abrasarme- Yoru en cambio se quedó sentado en el velador y luego de un rato salió de la habitación sin decir nada.<br>-Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti-dijo Dia que pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar.  
>-Chicas, no se preocupen est- -Ran me interrumpió.<br>-Amu, y la herida que tenías en la pierna? cuando te vimos en el callejón estabas sangrando- Ran tenía la razón, no recordaba demasiado lo que me hicieron los bandidos, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que fué muy profunda y dolorosa; quizás que esa era la razón por la cual no me podía moverme con facilidad. De la nada aparecieron Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, Kuukai, Kairi, mi mamá, mi papá, Ami y al final Ikuto. Ikuto pasó directo hacia la ventana, mientras que los demás rodearon mi cama. Mi mamá se colocó en el lado derecho mío, mi papá al lado izquierdo junto con Ami, y los demás rodearon mi cama. Mi mamá me abrazó y me dijo:  
>-Amu ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?- luego me empezó a revisar por si tenía algo en mi cara, y encontró un rasguño en mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de eso.<br>- Sí, estoy bien gracias, pero si me duele la pierna, en la cual me pusieron puntos porque me habían enterrado un cuchillo.  
>-Onee-chan me preocupaste mucho onee-chan-eso lo dijo Ami tratando de alcanzarme, pero por su estatura no me alcanzaba gran cosa.<br>-HIJAAA! NO TE HICIERON NADA MÁS?- mi papá casi se abalanza a mi diciendo esas palabras.  
>-Amu, como saliste de esa?- preguntó Rima, que por tantas cosas que contar, ni nos alcanzamos a saludar.<br>-Estee...bueno- y miré a Ikuto que estaba mirando hacia la ventana, apresado de sus propios pensamientos. Pero me sorprendió de que el no les hubiera contado nada a mis padres sobre como me recató, por así decirlo.  
>-Ikuto cuando llegó no nos dijo nada salvo: "Deje que cuando Amu despierte les cuente"- Eso lo dijo Nagihiko con una cara seria.<br>-¿Huh? ¿Eso fué lo que les dijo?- pregunté a todos, y todos asintieron. Al final de todo, les conté lo que sucedió. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial Tadase que me miraba fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.  
>-Realmente, el te salvo antes que yo- dijo Tadase, a la vez que se alejaba de mi cama e iba donde Ikuto.<br>-Gracias Ikuto- Ikuto lo miró con cara de "que te pasa?".  
>-No fue nada tómalo como un perdón de lo que hice la otra vez- luego Ikuto sonrió y siguió mirando hacia la ventana.<br>Los charas de los demás fueron saludar a las mías y a Ami le brillaron lo ojitos cuando los vió reunidos. Tadase sacó de su mochila que llevaba, los apuntes de sus cuadernos.  
>-Ten Amu, toma los apuntes y cópialos, por favor- me entregó como 5 cuadernos uno de cada materia.<br>- Hija, mañana tampoco irás al colegio asi que vas a tener que copiar mucho durante la semana. El doctor dijo que a partir de mañana te podías ir a la casa- ahora haz lo posible por descansar- entró una enfermera a comprobar algo, que obiamente no se lo que quería.  
>-Hija ahora nos vamos para que converses con tus amigos- luego se fueron los 3 de la habitación. Derrepente el celular de Yaya sonó.<br>-¿Si? ¿Mamá? ¿Que me vaya? Pe-pero mamá acabo de llegar...okay ya me voy- cerró el celular y lo guardó.  
>-Lo siento Amu me tengo que ir porque tengo que ir a ver a mis abuelos, y si yo me voy también Rima, eso fué lo que me dijo mi mamá Rima- Rima se enojó y se despidieron de mí.<br>-Mañana te iré a ver a tu casa Amu- luego se fueron de la habitación.  
>-Wow Amu esta vez te dieron fuerte- dijo Kuukai y levantó el pulgar.<br>Luego de una larga conversación y pasar el rato se fueron todos menos Ikuto, ya era tarde.  
>-Ni si quiera un gracias- dijo Ikuto mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi cama. Luego se sentó.<br>-¿Puedo ver tu pierna?- yo no supe que decir me dió vergüenza, pero accedí. Me vió la pierna.  
>-Mmm, al final si fué grave lo que te pasó- tenía una cara de preocupado, en ocasiones como esta era relmente amable. Oí a las chicas susurrar:<br>-Otra vez olvidó que estamos aquí- Suu levantó los hombros.  
>-Gracias Ikuto- le dije y me sonrojé.<br>-Pero nada es gratis. ¿Como quieres pagarme?- me miró con sus ojos semi azules y semis morados.  
>-Yo nunca dije que me ayudaras!-le grité y las chicas se sobresaltaron.<br>-¿Ah no? Y como es que antes de que llegara oí un: "Ikuto salvame!" ¿O eso es incorrecto?- se rió y yo me puse roja completa y me dí cuenta porque Dia se puso las manos en la cara, tratando de decirme algo con eso.  
>-Eso es verdad, pero fue por el momento- le dije tratando de defenderme.<br>-¿O es que me amas?-hubo silencio fuerte. Luego de pensarlo bien le dije en voz baja:  
>-Amar? Eso no pero gustar se podría considerar- Ikuto se asombró. Con solo verle la cara se le vio. Luego entró la enfermera y dijo:<br>-Se acabó la hora de visitas- y sonrió, Ikuto me me acercó y me dio un beso en la cabeza.  
>-Nos vemos Amu- cerró la puerta me quedé con las chicas en blanco.<p>

Prox cap: ...Aun no se decifra el secreto de la llave y el candado...¿Q pasará?


	13. Chapter 13 capitulo 13

Capitulo 13: "Regalo x Regalo"

Hoy es Jueves. Ya estoy en mi casa descansando para seguir descansando hasta el Lunes; como ven tengo licencia médica, pero la verdad es que estoy muy bien; aunque cuando camino mucho me duele, pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora estoy en mi cálida cama con las chicas, tomando chocolate caliente preparado por Suu. No he ido al colegio, es un relajo para muchos, pero para mi es complicado, no me gusta atrasarme en las materias y luego andar pidiendo prestados los libros y cuadernos para completarlos. Pero por suerte Tadase me los ha prestado para que los copie; ahora que lo pienso...ya no siento mucho "amor" por decirlo así, hacia él, es más creo que es un buen amigo, uno de los mejores pero nada más. Por Ikuto el sentimiento es distinto, la mayoría de las veces me comprende, ha visto todas mis distintas caras y me apoya y ayuda en las situaciones más difíciles que he tenido. El es mi mejor amigo si tengo que definirlo. Me hace enfadar y enojar mucho pero ahora sé que es en broma, y realmente me gusta verlo y estar junto a él, sin el me siento un poco desprotegida.  
>-Amu ahora que estamos aquí, deberíamos ir a ver a Uta, recuerda que aún está mal y como ahora tenemos tiempo libre podríamos...-dijo Dia con un tono de preocupación; y ella no estaba equivocada me gustaría ir a verla.<br>-Vamos, pero primero preguntemos a mi mamá, para ver si no puede dejar ir- bajamos las escaleras y vimos a mi mamá haciendo el aseo de la cocina.  
>-Mamá, podemos ir a ver a Utau?-ella me miró y salió corriendo a su dormitorio. Nos quedamos esperando un rato hasta que ella apareció con una ropa muy bonita y con un regalo en la mano.<br>-Por supuesto de hecho, me leíste la mente,además averigüe en Internet y podemos ir ahora y en la tarde, entonces ¿Nos vamos?- Con Miki cruzamos las miradas; Ami estaba en el jardín y mi papá estaba trabajando.  
>Nos fuimos.<br>El viaje no duró mucho y con las chicas jugamos en mi celular; finalmente llegamos, una vez afuera de el el aire no estaba tan "triste" o "tenso" como la última vez que fuimos. Nos registramos y subimos, una vez más, al cuarto de Utau. Allí seguía junto a Iru y Eru, y su mamá, sentada en el sofá, pensando; o eso es lo que yo creía porque estaba mirando al techo sin decir nada. Mi mamá saludó y yo también. Me llamó la atención que Ikuto no estuviera. Luego me acerqué a Utau y su mamá dijo:- Utau ya no tiene riesgo vital, ni mucho menos, ahora si puede hablar o eso es lo que he visto, pero igual no habla mucho.- después siguió conversando con mi mamá.  
>-Utau, soy yo Am, he venido a verte a ti-las chicas también se acercaron y le dijeron:<br>-Hola Utau!- como no hubo respuesta se fueron a hablar con Eru e Iru que estaban en la ventana y diciéndose o mejor dicho pasándose secretos y susurros, que yo no podía oír con claridad. De la nada Utau se despertó lentamente, su mamá no pareció sorprendida.  
>-Amu...Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tus charas? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Ikuto? En la mañana estaba aquí pero estaba media dormida- su voz la tenía medio cambiada, la tenía, el parecer mas aguda de lo normal.<br>-Yo estoy bien gracia, las chicas igual, lo único que no sé es dónde está Ikuto- le sonreí a Utau pero no parecía satisfecha algo le procupaba, miraba de un lado a otro, sin tranquilizarse.  
>-¿Te pasa algo Utau?-bruscamente me miró.<br>-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ikuto...pero al parecer no sabías ¿O si? El 1° de Diciembre, ya debería sabértelo, eres su mejor amiga y quizás la única amiga que tiene- no parecía importarle que yo fuera su única amiga, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que casi siempre la veo con Kuukai.  
>-¿Ah? El cumpleaños de Ikuto? No, no lo sabía- Utau se puso más nerviosa aún y Eru trató de tranquilizarla.<br>-Tranquila, tranquila ya lo encontraremos de seguro vendrá en la noche- Recién ahí parecía un poco calmada, pero seguía mirando para todas partes sin sentido común; pero luego paró definitivamente y luego paró y me miró fijamente.  
>-Amu por favor debes salir a buscarlo y entregarle este regalo de parte mía; aún no puedo salir del hospital por eso no se lo he podido entregar- sacó del velador un pequeño regalo de color azul con una cinta negra envuelta, no era muy grande, tenía tamaño de 15 cm. al ojímetro estaba bien mono. Al final se calmó, y después de conversar un rato nos fuimos. Llegué a mi casa a pensar, que aunque Ikuto es un gran amigo para mí, no sé mucho sobre sus cosas que cada día enfrenta o las coas que le pasan, con suerte sé un poco de su triste y melancólico pasado. Salí a mi balcón y me apoyé en la baranda que tiene.<br>-Chicas ¿No sienten la precencia de Yoru por casualidad?- las chicas se concentraron pero al cabo de un rato lo negaron.  
>-No te preocupes Amu! Podemos salir a buscarlo con un cambio de personalidad ¿Quieres?-preguntó Ran y sin pensarlo 2 veces salimos con un cambio de personalidad.<br>-Perdón mamá pero esto es importante-dije mientras desaparecíamos entre los techos de la casas y sosteniendo el regalo de Utau en la mano.  
>-¡Yoru! ¡Ikuto!- gritábamos todas a la vez. Pensé 2 cosas: 1°No tenía regalo para Ikuto 2°Que Ikuto podía estar en su casa.<br>-¡Eso es!- le dije a Ran porque las demás no alcanzaban a escuchar.  
>-¡Vamos a su casa! ¡De seguro está ahí!- pero lo pensé y es mejor que primero compráramos el regalo. Bajamos en un lugar en donde no hubiera gente y cerca de ahí había una pequeña tienda muy bonita y me pareció interesante. Al entrar me dio miedo porque el vendedor no tenía buena cara y además en todas partes decía "NO TOCAR". Me aburrí y seguí caminando por la calle hasta que me encontré con la tienda en la cual Ikuto había arreglado su instrumento. No estaba muy cambiada, unos instrumentos más, y otros instrumentos menos. Esta vez no estaba ni la niña de la otra vez y al parecer tampoco lo estaba el papá, sin embarga salió una mujer como de 18 años muy bonita. Tenía el pelo rojizo, ojos cafés y pecas.<br>-Hola, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-yo le respondí:  
>-Em...si ando buscando un regalo-<br>-¿Hombre o mujer? ¿Qué tipos de instrumentos le interesa? ¿Qué edad tiene?.- creo que la última pregunta no era necesaria ¿O si?  
>-El es hombre, 18 años y le fascina el violín- por lo menos me acordé que es su instrumento favorito. Al fin terminé el interrogatorio y después de ver muchas cosas de instrumentos y cosas para el violín decidí comprar repuestos de "cuerdas". Al fin nos fuimos. Al llegar a mi casa pensé que mi mamá ya estaba llamando a los carabineros, pero me equivoqué...todo seguía igual. Al bajar las escaleras me dijo:<br>-Amu ya es hora de ir a buscar a Ami asi que te puedes quedar cuidando la casa por favor?- en ese momento, y para que el regalo no fuera tan fome se me ocurrió una idea. Luego de que mi mamá se fuera de la casa miré la hora: 1:30. Mi mamá se demoraba 30 min en ir a buscar a Ami, asi que me quedaba tiempo de sobra. Después de que perdiera de vista el auto de me mamá me fui corriendo a cerrar la puerta de la casa y salir directo al supermercado, así es y tal como lo deducen: Le haría un pastel de chocolate.  
>Volví a a las 1:45 y comencé a hacerlo con Su, no hice cambio de personalidad y me quedó muy bonito ( o eso es lo que creo ) después me cambié de ropa y oculté el pastel en el frigider bien abajo ahora lo que falta es buscarlo...<p>

Prox cap: Un regalo de Amu a Ikuto! Woooo que sexyyyy *.*


	14. Chapter 14 capitulo 14

Capitulo 14: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Ikuto!"

Uf! Ya estoy totalmente agotada, ahora ya no puedo más, lo he buscado por todos lados, en la tienda, en la plaza, en algún callejón. Pero ahora voy directo a su casa ahí debí haber buscado primero pero a veces soy muy distraída y me volé completamente y como estoy apurada no caché ni pa' donde iba. No se como rayos lo hice, pero finalmente llegué. Ahí estaba, la casa de Ikuto. Algo recorrió mi espalda al tocar el timbre de la reja. No salió nadie a los primeros 5 minutos, pero cuando ya me disponía a darme por vencida Ikuto abrió la puerta de su casa. No tenía su uniforme, llevaba unos jeans azules con una camisa de color negro un poco ajustada diría y con el pelo bastante desordenado con cara de sueño. Yoru salió por detrás de él con una cara de recién despertado, nos vió y con un esfuerzo sobre natural nos fue a saludar.  
>-Hola-nya –despacito empezó a cerrar los ojos pero Miki lo peñiscó y voló casi a 20 metros de altura del dolor, fue chistoso. Ikuto por su parte seguía esperando en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, también tenía sueño; y yo ahí seguía parada espeando, con el regalo de Utau en la mano junto con el mío en la otra. En mi casa estaba el pastel porque no podía llevarlo conmigo sería un gran problema volar de casa en casa con tal enorme regalo. Luego de reunir el suficiente valor y tratar de no pensar que estaba roja, fui a saludarlo; sentía que mis piernas tiritaban por mi misma y no las podía mantener fijas en un punto, tanto que casi me caigo pero logré reaccionar y lo saludé.<br>-H-ho-hola Ik-Ikuto ¿Co-cómo estás?- (máxima naturalidad posible)  
>-Ah, hola em...¿Como estás?- y con una sonrisa forzada por el sueño y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó mi mano y la besó.<br>-¿Qué te pasa?- solté mi mano rápidamente y casi se me cae el regalo cuando la quité.  
>-¿Huh? si no vienes a saludar mejor no vengas- eso sonó un poco cruel, pero la mayoría de los hombres, al estar semi-dormidos andan de mal humor, te dicen cosas pesadas, entre otras cosas. Espero aguantarle eso.<br>-¿Aún estabas dormido?- le pregunté.  
>-Pero es que anoche me quedé en el hospital hasta tarde asi que oviamente estoy cansado ¿No crees?- en verdad tenía razón. Pero ese no era el punto yo venía para otra cosa y cambiamos repentinamente de tema. Justo cuando me disponía a decirle feliz cumpleaños, él me interrumpió.<br>-¿Quieres pasar?- me preguntó.  
>-Em...si no tienes problema claro- mientras entrábamos a la casa me dijo:<br>-Quizá que esté todo desordenado, pero eso es porque mi mamá se pasa día y noche en el hospital y no tiene el dinero suficiente para contratar a un nana por decirlo de alguna manera- en el arco de la puerta no me dí cuenta de que alguien me había perseguido y observaba desde lejos, al principio no me importó. Bueno, ya no importa. Una vez que entramos ví que de todas maneras estaba en lo cierto; una vez adentro, parecía un basurero dentro de otro basurero multiplicado por 1000. Las cortinas estaban cerradas asi que todo tenía un aspecto triste. Suu casi se desmaya al ver el desorden, y tal como la última vez le ordenó a todos que ordenaran la casa, y esa vez, TODA la casa. Cuando entramos al living vi a Yoru corriendo con Suu detrás de el diciendo:  
>-Yoru! No te escapes-desu!- luego Ikuto me invitó a sentarme y yo me senté; y muy educadamente me preguntó:<br>-¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Quieres un té?- lo pensé pero me acordé que compré bebida para cuando estuviéramos en mi casa asi que le dije:  
>-No gracias estoy bien así- él se sentó al lado mío con los brazos arriba del respaldo y como estaba al lado mío pareció que me estaba abrasando. Por suerte esta vez si pude mantener mi voz y no tartamudeé:<br>-Ikuto! Te traje estos 2 regalos!-la sonrisa me salía muy forzada porque Ikuto se empezó a reír mucho. Luego me acarició la cabeza y me dijo sonriendo:  
>-Realmente eres muy divertida- en ese momento tenía una cara muy dulce y tierna.<br>-Ehhyy...- me sacó la mano de la cabeza y preguntó:  
>-¿Mhp? ¿Qué pasa?- esta vez sentí que estaba roja otra vez me dio rabia pero seguí; aunque ¿como? yo había hecho tantas cosas con Ikuto y me daba vergüenza decir eso? Al pensar eso lo miré y el me miró y aunque más roja estaba al fin lo pude decir:<br>-Ikuto...¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- y sin pensarlo 2 veces le entregué los regalos en la mano y él me los recibió.  
>-¿? Mi cumpleaños? Hoy es 1? No me había acordado- yo me quedé plop (quedé pa´adentro en otras palabras)<br>-Es mentira tonta, si lo sabía pero es bueno que tú me lo recuerdes y que me hayas traído un regalo es bastante lindo de tu parte- tomó los regalos y me dijo con total serenidad:  
>-Gracias Amu- después le expliqué que uno era mio y otro de Utau y cuando la mencioné dijo:<br>-Nunca lo olvidará al parecer- luego los abrió y se sorprendió.  
>-Gracias justo las necesitaba para mi violín- salió corriendo para el 2° piso y cuando volvió tenía el violín en la mano. Tocó hermosas melodías y una de ellas era cuando estábamos en el parque y el tocó una y yo cantaba. Luego me condujo a su pieza para dejar los regalos; el de Utau lo dejó en su velador, era una foto de su familia cuando pequeños y el mío, bueno el mío lo dejó dentro de su velador.<br>Por alguna razón nos quedamos en silencio. Intenté decir algo por el ambiente pero derrepente estaba pagada contra la pared e Ikuto en frente mío y también con una mano en la pared. Intentó besarme pero no lo dejé yo me fui de la pieza y le dije:  
>-V-vamos a mi casa t- te tengo una sorpresa- bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al 1° piso. Las chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo y Yoru unos cuantos metros más allá; yo creo que cansado de tanto correr:<br>-Chicas nos vamos- las chicas no se levantaron por lo cual yo las levanté y llevé; como Yoru tampoco se podía levantar también lo cogí. Salí antes que Ikuto; cuando llegué a la esquina miré para atrás para ver si venía. Efectivamente lo vi cerrando la reja de la casa y caminando lentamente atrás mío; lo esperé y cuando llegó a mi lado no se atrevió a mirarme si quiera y seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa. Cuando llegamos no estaba el auto de mi mamá que me pareció extraño porque ya debería haber llegado. En cima de la mesa estaba mi celular con un mensaje. Decía:  
>" Hija lo siento ahora Ami quiso comer así que no llegaré a almorzar y tampoco creo que llegue hasta la noche ya que iré a una fiesta de cumpleaños con Ami, hay comida en el refrigerador para 2 platos por si te quedas con hambre te quiero tu mamá "<br>Saqué el plato, invité a Ikuto a la mesa mientras los chicos dormían plácidamente en sus huevos. Serví en los platos y comimos en absoluto silencio. Después vimos tele y el computador, ya eran como las 6:00 y nos bajó el hambre otra vez.  
>-Ikuto ¡Quédate en mi pieza y no salgas!- Ikuto obedeció y se quedó sentado husmeando, al principio me preocupé pero después me dije que el no podía hacer nada malo (pero si es gato) abrí la pieza y tenía las orejitas y colita de gato sentado en el suelo con una bolita de lana. Me miró y le cerré la puerta. Bajé y subí la torta, en ese momento los chicos estaban despiertos y me ayudaron a encender las velas. Cuando subía pensé: -No es momento para estar deprimida hoy es el cumpleaños de Ikuto- y con alegría le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz. Esta vez tenía una cara de felicidad que jamás había visto. Después de partir la torta sonó el timbre...abrí la puerta y...¡ERA TADASE!<p>

Prox cap: ¿Qué pasará con Tadase?


	15. Chapter 15 capitulo 15

Capítulo 15: "Un día de amor"

Cuando llegó Tadase me asusté demasiado y me quedé inmovilizada y sin palabras.  
>-Hola Amu!- dijo feliz.<br>-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ikuto sabes?- sonrió demasiado para creer que algo no andaba bien.  
>-Incluso lo fui a ver a su casa pero no estaba ¿Sabes en dónde está?- yo tiritaba. Mi mano quería cerrar la puerta y luego salir corriendo.<br>-Creo que si está; pero no creo porque Ikuto sabe que me gustas y de no se así no habría venido o si? – en ese momento supe quién me había estado vigilando todo el rato. Lo más probable en ese momento es que hubiera estado celoso; pero para "seguirle el juego" le dije:  
>-No está en casa…mmmph….Debe estar en un callejón o algo parecido ¿No crees? Si crees que está aquí solo tienes que entrar y buscarlo pero ¿Cómo sospechas que está aquí? A no ser que me estuvieras siguiendo, que eso no lo encuentro propio de un amigo ¿No crees Tadase?- nunca le había hablado a Tadase de esa manera tan potente, pero es verdad. No debió haberme espiado. Cuando le dije eso se sorprendió pero nada más que eso. Luego sin mas se despidió de mi pero se siguió ocultando, puesto que luego de que se fuera miré por el "ojito mágico" que le dicen, y vi que se ocultó en una muralla cerca de ahí. Mientras miraba sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, acercándose cada vez más y más. Me traté de dar vuelta pero él ya había puesto sus largos brazos en mi cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.<br>-Amu yo te amo, ¿Por qué tu no a mi?- Ikuto me susurró eso al oído. Pero yo lo rechacé sin si quiera mirarlo. Se apartó de mi inmediatamente, luego pasaron unos minutos y fui a ver en la ventana si Tadase seguía ocultándose. Al parecer se había marchado; yo creo porque ya era de noche.  
>-¿Quieres algo para comer Ik-?- Ikuto no estaba. Subí para verificar que si no estaba. Pero cuando estaba en el último escalón, sentí que alguien llevaba mi cuerpo contra la pared. Era Ikuto. Ahí estaba él, con su camisa negra y con ese olor a champú que me gustaba tanto, me tenía inmovilizada porque su mano la tenía contra la pared y la otra mano la tenía en mi brazo. Yo trataba de no ponerme nerviosa, pero hasta mis piernas hablaban por si solas:<br>-Ikuto, porfavor suéltame- le dije con firmeza y traté de zafarme pero el me apretó más.  
>-Amu, ¿Tú me amas?- me dijo pero yo no sabía qué decirle, porque a mi se me gusta Ikuto y lo admito, pero le haría daño a Tadase y no quiero eso en lo más minimo, porque Tadase si me quiere.<br>-¿Estás preocupada por Tadase no?- yo asentí.  
>-Si es por eso mejor nunca más me hables, porque sabes perfectamente que te amo y si te preocupas por él no es un amor mutuo- diciendo esto se apartó de mi e iba hacia las escaleras pero involuntariamente lo detuve:<br>-Ikuto, yo te amo demasiado, pero yo también tengo un amigo que ME ama y por esa razón no puedo corresponderte del todo- él dejó de avanzar y aprovechando que lo tenía sujeto me agarró mi mano y me tomó por los brazos y me quedó mirando:  
>-Pero tu no lo amas o si?- me habló con una voz que nunca había escuchado en mi vida y le respondí:<br>-Y-yo yo...-esperé y pensé bien en lo que iba a decir:  
>-Yo no lo amo Ikuto, porque yo te amo solo a ti- ni yo me lo creí cuando dije eso, derrepente sentí un:<br>-Amu! ¿Dónde estás?- era Su que me andaba buscando.  
>-Aquí es- -Ikuto no me dejó terminar. Porque me arrastró hasta mi pieza y en la pared me dijo:<br>-Amu dame un beso porfavor porque lo más probable es que de aquí no salga y para que me lo demuestres; solo hazlo-  
>-Yo, yo- Ikuto otra vez no me dejó terminar, porque en ese momento me acercó más y más hasta sus labios, pero no me besó, solo se separó de mi.<br>-Si tu no lo apruebas no lo haré solo conseguiré hacerte más daño de lo que te he hecho, ya sé que he sido muy hostigoso y por eso, perdón- se dio la media vuelta, pero cuando se iba a ir yo lo abrazé por detrás.  
>-Ikuto, solo es un beso ¿Cierto? Es tu cumpleaños y aún te debo regresar varios favores date vuelta. El se dio vuelta; yo me puse de puntillas y acerqué su rostro contra mi cara.<br>-Abrázame- le dije, fue lo más raro que le dije en mi vida, pero lo hice sin pensarlo 2 veces. Él como autómata obedeció y me abrazó.  
>En ese momento yo lo besé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero llegó un momento en el que me asusté. Ikuto puso sus manos en mi espalda, pero debajo de la ropa. Yo seguí de lo más normal, pero llegó un punto en el cual lo separé de mi porque ya me empezó a tocar más arriba.<br>-¿Q-que crees que haces? Apenes tengo 12!- Ikuto se limpió los labios con su lengua.  
>-Perdón aún estoy en la pubertad y no se como detenerme- me sonrió.<br>En ese momento llegaron mis papás. No sabíamos que hacer.  
>-Amu hemos vuelto- Ikuto se fue hacia la ventana y luego le susurré:<br>-Ikuto, yo después te mando a Yoru, si quieres mañana te lo llevo a tu colegio o lo vas a buscar a mi colegio- pensando me dije esto: -Aunque prefiero la 1° porque ya veo a todo el mundo diciendo lo mismo- oviamente me iban a molestar y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.  
>-Mañana lo voy a buscar en la tarde- diciendo eso salió al balcón pero no saltó porque antes de saltar me dijo esto:<br>-Amu piénsalo bien, pero...¿Quieres ser mi novia?- después saltó y se perdió en las calles.

¿QUUUEEEEE? no sabía como reaccionar ni menos que responder, con suerte Kairi y Tadase (Ikuto también) se habían declarado, pero nunca antes alguien me pidió ser su novia! Me quedé sin alma, en el suelo y cuando las chicas llegaron junto con Yoru fueron al tiro donde mi para preguntarme que me había pasado. Luego de recuperar mi alma le dije a Yoru todo lo acontecido y se limitó a sonreir (le dije todos excepto lo del beso ovio?).  
>-¿Algo pasó Amu mientras no estuvimos?- yo les dije que no, que como iba a pasar algo pero ellas me miraron con cara rara y empezaron a sospechar y para que no tuvieran desconfianza les tuve que contar todo.<br>-¡Kwaaaiii! ¡Progreso de Amu!- dijo Su mientras cada vez se ponía mas y mas roja. Ran me dijo:  
>-Amu ¿Qué le piensas decir?- pero no respondí esa pregunta. Me hice la loca pero Dia me volvió a repetir lo mismo:<br>-Amuu ¿Qué le piensas decir?- todos se quedaron callados:  
>-Ahhh! Cállense, cállense, cállense!- sin decir más apagué la luz y traté de dormir, pero con todo lo que me pasó; no pude dormir en toda la noche.<br>Al otro día estaba al borde de la muerte de sueño. Me puse la ropa me lavé la cara y bajé a tomar desayuno, me fui con las chicas, pero Dia, Miki y Yoru estaban durmiendo. Me fui al colegio con una cara de "me levanté con el pie izquierdo" pero por suerte, al llegar casi nadie me pescó. El día se me pasó volando y por alguna razón Yaya me dijo que hoy no habría reunión de guardianes, asi que no fui. Casi iba a salir del colegio cuando Tadase se me puso en frente mío y me dijo:  
>-Amu, ¿Quieres irte hoy conmigo?- le iba a decir que sí pero después me dí cuenta que Ikuto de seguro estaba afuera y no quería mal entendidos (aunque si que los hay) entonces le dije:<br>-Emmm...lo siento hoy no puedo- por suerte Yoru iba mucho más adelante así que Tadase no se percató de él.  
>-¿Por qué?- detesto que me hagan esa clase de preguntas:<br>-Bueno, este, hoy tengo que pasar a comprar algo así que no puedo, perdón- y empezé a caminar rápido pero me seguía el paso:  
>-Amu ¿Haz ido a ver a Utau?- quería que se fuera por su bien:<br>-Si- miré mi reloj e hize una cara de preocupada:  
>-Huy! Mira que tarde que es! Necesito irme asi que nos vemos el Lunes- Tadase paró y dijo:<br>-Bueno, nos separamos acá porque se me había olvidado que hoy tengo que ir a ver al Rey-fundador asi que nos vemos...¡Adiós!- yo sonreí.  
>Al fin me había desecho de él.<br>Cuando lo perdí de vista me fuí para afuera y en la entrada, había un gran gentí de puras mujeres. Sentía curiosidad pero pasé de largo pero cuando pasé por al lado una largo brazo salió de la multitud, me agarró y me arrastró. Llegué al centro de la gente. Miré quién me estaba agarrando y era Ikuto cuando me vió sonrió y dijo en voz alta:  
>-Ella; es mi novia- todas quedaron en silencio. Casi me da un colapso nervioso.<p>

Prox cap: ¿Qué le dirá Amu a IKuto sobre su pregunta? Esto y mucho más en el capitulo 16! Se nos va acercando el final pero el comienzo de otra novela C:


	16. Chapter 16 capitulo 16

Capitulo 16: "Novia de juego?"

Quedé muy descolocada cuando Ikuto dijo eso.  
>-Amu entonces si era tu novio?- dijo alguna de las tantas mujeres en medio del gentío.<br>-Y no que va a ser mi nov- -Ikuto me hizo una señal para que dijera que si.  
>-¿Entonces no lo es?- preguntó otra. No tuve mas remedio que decir que si, después le preguntaría porque hizo que dijera que si.<br>-Esteee...Bueno, si lo es- todas gritaron a la vez y después de 1o min. recién se fueron, aunque algunas se escondieron detrás de los árboles, sin embargo no presté atención. Ikuto se dió cuenta y agarró mi mano y salimos corriendo del lugar.  
>Perdimos de vista a las "seguidoras".<br>Luego, detrás de un árbol le pregunté:  
>-Ikuto ¿Porque dijiste eso?- El me dijo de vuelta:<br>-Porque lo somos, ¿O no?- yo lo pensé y le dije:  
>-Estee...¿No?- Ikuto me miró con su cara fea:<br>-Que acaso no recuerdas el beso? Eso es prueba de ello- yo me acordé, pero en defensa puse esto:  
>-P-pero eso no significa nada, puesto que tu no me has dicho nada ni mucho menos- y le di la espalda:<br>-Pero yo te lo propuse y no me has respondido- ese; fue un muy buen argumento para defenderse:  
>-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo mucho que te aprecio? ¿Como un beso?- yo, no soy tan tonta asi que pensé: "JAJA, le voy a seguir el juego para que se quede sin palabras" asi que le dije:<br>-Está bien como quieras- me tomó el brazo y me dió vuelta, antes de que llegara a mis labios le dije:  
>-Es-espera! Era de broma nada más- él no hizo ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento o algo por el estilo, en ese momento nos besamos otra vez; el beso duró bastante, mientras yo lo sostenía de la chaqueta del uniforme y él, rodeando sus largos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Las chicas quedaron en el aire sonrojadas y atónitas, y para dejar el momento se fueron, quien sabe a donde. Mientras que Yoru, Dia y Miki se quedaron en sus respectivos huevos. Después de ese rato, lo separé de mí, pero el me sujetaba muy fuerte como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca. Después Ikuto se detuvo por su propia voluntad. Me arrodillé en el pasto cansada de tanto besar a Ikuto, pero el se quedó allí parado:<br>-¿Po-por- porqué lo hiciste?- Ikuto no respondió, porque de todos modos yo ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería que lo repitiera, al cabo de un rato me miro desde arriba y me dijo:  
>-Ya te lo he dicho porque te amo y tu a mi no es asi?- Eso me tranquilizaba, pero por alguna razón sentía que Ikuto había tenido otra novia y hace tiempo que me daba vueltas en mi cabeza esa pregunta y le pregunté:<br>-Ikuto, has tenido alguna vez otra novia?- Ikuto se quedó pensando, pero me dijo esto:  
>-No nunca he tenido una, contigo sería mi primera vez al igual que mi primer beso contigo- sonrió, por los hoyuelos que dejaba las hojas, la luz le llagaba en la cara de Ikuto; se veía muy hermoso.<br>Pensar que yo soy la primera persona a la cual le gustó Ikuto, se siente tan bien, más aún si su primer beso lo hizo conmigo. Ikuto tiene 18 y es raro que alguien como él no haya tenido novia, pues hay que decir que Ikuto es bastante atractivo, o por lo menos para mi gusto. Es bonito solo con pensarlo. Después de recuperarme me levanté y pensé "Qué pasaría si a Ikuto le digo que no?" Lo pensé y lo reflexioné muy bien, y al final le dije esto:  
>-Ikuto, a mi...me gustaría ser tu novia- las palabras me salieron medias desafinadas y después de decir esto miré el suelo, porque no quería que me viera toda roja:<br>-PERO ANTES!-le grité; estaba muy nerviosa:  
>-Pídele permiso a mis padres primero, no quiero que nos sorprendan b-be-besá-besándonos asi que más te vale que lo hagas!- y yo tenía toda la razón no quería que ellos desconfiaran me mí, en especial de la de mi mamá por lo que pasó la otra vez.<br>-Sí lo haré, ¿Pero estás segura? Te vez desconfiada, ¿Que acaso no me amas lo suficiente?- Esto le hubiera dicho: "-Yo te amo más de lo que crees-" pero no me atreví a decírselo quizás que haya una cámara oculta y me quiero ahorrar problemas;  
>-Ikuto, no es eso es solo que-<br>-¿Que cosa?-  
>-Es Tadase, no quiero herir sus sentimientos porque él ha hecho muchas cosas por mi y eso sería casi como matarlo, porque como tu bien sabes el también me ama- Esto no lo había tenido en mis planes pero lo dije, Ikuto me hizo un ademán para que me levantase y al tomar su mano para poder pararme me empujó hacia él, y me abrazó.<br>-Amu, no te he preguntado por Tadase, ni en lo más mínimo me importa porque aunque Tadase se interponga, jamás dejaré que te vallas de mi lado- eso fue muy tierno, quizás lo más lindo que me hayan dicho en mi vida. Yo no sabía que hacer, pero nos quedamos abrazados, en nuestros propios pensamientos. Olía su exquisito olor a shampoo y jamás me hubiera separado de él si no hubiera porque de la nada aparecieron unas niñas con cámara que cuando nos vieron, nos sacaron una foto y salieron corriendo; no había nada que hacer:  
>-Amu ya es hora de que vuelvas-<br>-Nooo-le dije en tono lastimero:  
>-Te van a retar-<br>-Noooo- le dije otra vez  
>-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa mejor?-<br>-Siiiii- le dije y nos reímos; nos fuimos a mi casa tomados de la mano, como si jamás nos quisiéramos separar.

Capitulo 17: Uhhh...A unos pocos capitulos de terminar la serie... a otros capitulos a empezar una nueva... (:


	17. Chapter 17 capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: "Descubiertos"

Estábamos almorzando en familia... Eso incluye a Ikuto. Mis padres nos miran raro desde sus asientos; pero Ikuto debía decirle lo que pasaba entre nosotros, él mismo dijo que les iba a pedir permiso.  
>-Es el novio de mi hermana!- dijo Ami en un momento de tensión, después dijo esto:<br>-Pero Amu ¿Qué pasó con el príncipe?-  
>-Esteee, bueno...yo- no sabía que responder hasta que Ikuto habló:<br>-¿Tadase? Solo es un compañero de Amu- yo asentí con la cabeza. Después de comer, levantamos la mesa y llegó el momento. Nos sentamos en el suelo e Ikuto comenzó:  
>-Nosotros, no mejor dicho Yo quería pedirles permiso para ser el novio de su hija- en ningún momento Ikuto se puso nervioso, de hecho tenía un expresión muy seria en su rostro. Mis padres se pusieron pálidos y se miraron uno al otro mi madre me preguntó:<br>-Amu ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?-  
>-Si madre, siento lo mismo que él- por dentro me decía : "¿ESA FUI YO?" luego mi papá preguntó:<br>-Ikuto ¿Cuántos años tienes?- la pregunta del millón:  
>-Tengo 18- la respuesta de mi mamá no iba a ser muy buena:<br>-Escuchen, nosotros- y se señaló a ella con mi padre- tenemos que conversarlo bien porque no es llegar y decir que si mañana les daremos la respuesta, por ahora dejemos este tema "neutralmente" y si quieren salgan un rato- salimos, mi corazón aún no podía parar de latir.  
>-¿Estabas nerviosa?- me preguntó Ikuto:<br>-Sí, quizás, solo un poco-esperé 2 segundos-¿Y tu?-  
>-Sinceramente también lo estaba, pero realmente cuando uno quiere algo lo hace con todo su corazón ¿No crees?- me sonrió, luego me tomó la mano, obviamente también se la agarré y caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a un gran árbol en el medio de un parque, era muy bonito. Ikuto se sentó y yo me puse en sus piernas. Él jugaba con mi pelo y yo veía algunas nubes a lo lejos. Se comenzó a acercar a mis labios y luego parecíamos una verdadera pareja. Terminé de besarlo porque él se alejó de mí. Yo miré hacia donde posiblemente estaba mirando Ikuto. Quedé paralizada,y de seguro pálida. Tadase estaba en la tienda de al frente, mirándonos desde allí. Botó las bolsas que tenía y lo ví desaparecer en las calles.<br>-¡TADASE!- grité pero mis palabras fueron inútiles, Tadase no volvía. Me levanté y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo, Ikuto me agarró del brazo y me dijo con voz firme:  
>-Déjalo ir-<br>-No- le dije yo.  
>-Amu, si vas no vas a conseguir nada- sin embargo no le hice caso y me solté de su mano.<br>-Ya le he hecho suficiente daño Ikuto, mejor no seguir más con esto...TERMINAMOS- y me fui corriendo entre las calles detrás de Tadase.  
>Juré haberlo visto doblar a la izquierda por la calle Yaki. Mientras corría lloraba y pensaba en que realidad le había hecho mucho daño a Ikuto, incluso mucho más daño a él que a Tadase. Yo siempre supe de sus sentimientos, pero siempre le di la espalda privándolo de ellos. Soy realmente estúpida, pero por ahora resolveré el problema menor.<br>Al fin lo encontré.  
>Estaba en un callejón con las manos en las rodillas, seguramente llorando. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que era cierto. Daba mucha pena en ese estado. Me acerqué a él y le dije:<br>-Tadase, perdóname en verdad yo amo mucho a Ikuto, quizás que él me odie pero es mi decisión, tú no lo puedes impedir- luego con una voz muy fina me dijo:  
>-Amu yo se que no tengo ningún derecho de intervenir en tus decisiones solo que no me gusta perder contra Ikuto- me senté al lado de él. Tenía el perfume del amigo de mi hermana.<br>-Sin embargo, yo también te amo- y se sacó las manos de las rodillas y se puso encima mío:  
>-Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer- me puso las manos encima de las mías y me besó directamente en los labios.<br>Sentí que Ikuto me veía desde el callejón y al parecer no me equivocaba porque sentía su presencia y se veía la sombra de él. Esperé y se fué sin decir nada. Tadase seguía besándome pero yo lo separé de mí. Los 2 quedamos en silencio hasta después de un rato:  
>-¿Cambiaste de opinión? ¿Aún lo sigues amando o me amas a mi?- no sabía que responder y las lágrimas me corrían como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer además de caer.<p>

Próximo capitulo: Entre dos amores que pasa con AMu?


	18. Chapter 18 capitulo 18

Capitulo 18: "No saber elegir...a alguien obio"

No se... definitivamente no lo sé. Yo estoy muy triste por Tadase, pero a Ikuto le dolió más. Me siento mal. Demasiado mal como para decirlo. Ahora me he dado cuenta de 2 cosas: 1° Que Tadase me ama con locura 2° Que Ikuto igual me ama pero mucho más. La diferencia es que yo amo a Ikuto, no a Tadase y espero que por siempre sea así. Y poco a poco me doy cuenta que les hecho daño a ambos. Soy tan tonta. Mi primer beso con Tadase...debería sentirme bien, porque al fin lo logré, mi sueño; pero eso era cuando yo llegué al colegio, ahora todo es distinto. Ahora...bueno, ahora mi sueño era ser la novia de Ikuto, sin embargo yo sabía que para hacer eso se necesitaba voluntad, porque si no quería romper ese vínculo y nuestra relación con Tadase había que hacerlo a escondidas con Ikuto. Lo hice. Fui su novia y eso pasó nada más...¿Nada más? No, estaba mintiendo contra mi misma porque con Ikuto pasó todo: Mi primer beso por ejemplo. Nunca lo había hecho por mi cuenta.  
>Todas esas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras miraba a Tadase en la inmensa oscuridad del callejón.<br>-Amu, responde porfavor- dijo Tadase mirándome con la poca luz que había en ese lugar:  
>-Tadase- le tomé las manos y me acerqué a él; proseguí:<br>-Mira, yo te quiero mucho como amigo y espero que siempre sea así, no, incluso, mi mejor amigo en el cual siempre puedo confiar, contarle cosas, salir de compras, divertirse, ect- hice una pausa- pero debes entender que jamás te veré como algo más. Yo sé que tu me amas y que harías cualquier cosa por mí. Pero Ikuto daría la vida por mí y siempre me cuida- eso fue doloroso de mi parte decirle esto a Tadase- me respeta. Además en este mundo el está solo. Lo único que tiene es a su familia...y a mi. Tú, sin embargo, estás rodeado de cosas bonitas, tus padres, tu abuela, y un montón de niñas que te aman, y ahí tu encontrarás la chica que te gusta de verdad. Pero por ahora yo paso. No quiero que te sientas mal por lo que te digo...¿Me entiendes?- Tadase agachó la cabeza otra vez y quitó sus manos de las mías. Luego se paró e iba directo hacia la salida del callejón. Sólo se limitó a decirme estas palabras:  
>-No te preocupes, no es necesario que sigas, ya entendí perfectamente. Pero recuerda que ahora ya no somos amigos y me vengaré contra tu novio, así que mas te vale que te cuides ahora, o las consecuencias serán graves- con esto dicho se fue en silencio. Yo quedé sentada en el suelo como si fuera trapo sucio, tenía la cara manchada porque el suelo estaba sucio, lleno de barro y cosas así. De la nada llegaron las chicas, como si estuvieran en un día de campo cualquiera, Suu se acercó y me dijo:<br>-Amu-chan...¿Que te pasó? Pareces como si te hubiesen pegado- luego se acercó Miki y me dijo:  
>-Amu, que tienes? Por qué estas llorando?- efectivamente estaba llorando sin cesar, al principio fue leve pero luego tenía muchas ganas de llorar y exploté sin parar. Las chicas se quedaron mirándome de sin decir nada. Luego nos fuimos a la casa.<br>Llamé a Ikuto a su celular, pero no contestaba nadie. Intenté llamar para la casa y me respondió su mamá:  
>-¿Si Ikuto está aqui? No, por ahora no está, pero cuando vuelva le digo que te llame ¿Bueno?-<br>-Si, no se preocupe era para saber donde estaba- luego corté. No tenía idea de donde se había metido. Le pedí a mi mamá salir y si me dejó, pero por un rato, porque ya era tarde. Fui a varias partes: La plaza, algunos callejones pero no estaba en ninguno.  
>Al final me rendí, y me fui a sentar al banco de la plaza que Ikuto y yo descubrimos. Extrañamente cuando me senté miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba él. Si, Ikuto estaba en el árbol sin Yoru; yo a las chicas las había dejado en casa, porque de todas maneras quería estar sola:<br>-Miren quien ha llegado- dijo Ikuto mientras jugaba en su celular.  
>-Ikuto, baja porfavor- le dije firmemente.<br>-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? ¿No dijiste que ya no soy tu novio?- dijo él, sin mirarme.  
>-Porque necesito decirte cosas- luego me miró y bajó al frente mío. Otra vez tenía ese olor a shampoo que me envolvía en su olor.<br>-Ok...te escucho-me dijo.  
>-Escucha Ikuto, yo nunca te quise decir eso de veras, me siento muy mal por haberte dicho eso, y quiero que me perdones- luego me agaché para hacer una reverencia de disculpa.<br>-Disculpada- eso fue raro.  
>-En serio?- le pregunté.<br>-Si, ¿Por qué no?- yo iba a abrasarlo pero el no me dejó.  
>-Yo disculpé a Amu, no a esa chica que estaba besando a Tadase, lo siento mucho, además no somos novios ¿O acaso si?- preguntó Ikuto con una cara amenazadora.<br>-Ikuto, yo- le iba a decir algo pero el no me dejó.  
>-No me digas nada, porque no te voy a escuchar, ahora no te quiero ver asi que porfavor anda dejándome de lado y empieza descartando mi número de celular porfavor- me quizo quitar mi celular, pero no lo dejé. La cosa es que terminamos acostados en el pasto, Ikuto encima mío.<br>-Está bien no te lo quito- se trató de parar, pero no lo dejé.  
>-Amu no hagas esto más dificil de lo que Ya es- yo aún no lo dejaba salir y sentí que mis lágrimas corrian. Al final lo dejé salir y me ayudó a pararme.<br>-Lo siento Amu- hizo una pausa y después dijo- tu lo haz querido así- no paraba de llorar con la poca energía que me quedaba le dije:  
>-Yo...no lo he querido así...cuando me viste con Tadase fue sólo un mal entendido. Yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Ikuto! Y si me dejas aquí no te lo perdonaré!- Ikuto dejó de caminar, luego corrió hacia mí, me tomó de los hombros y me besó. A mi me seguían corriendo las lágrimas, y me dijo:<br>-Aún eres mi novia ¿No?- le sonreí; luego le conté lo de Tadase pero no se preocupó:  
>-Él que viene y yo lo mato- sonó cruel pero sabía que estaba hablando figurativamente.<br>-Pero ven a mi casa y duerme conmigo.  
>Él sonrió.<p>

Prox capitulo: Últimos capítulos jejeje que mala soyyy en no decirles de que se va a tratar y lean BIEN esto: Cuando haga en penúltimo capítulo les haré un adelanto, así que ojo! (: cuidensee!


	19. Chapter 19 capitulo 19

Capitulo 19: "Sólo un Si de respuesta"

Nada mejor que despertarse un día Domingo al lado de tu novio. Si, me desperté junto a él en mi casa, con los rayos de sol que iluminaban mi casa. Luego de refregarme mi cara con mis manos lo empezé a molestar pinchándole la cara con mi dedo índice de la mano derecha. Al rato se despertó y me hice la dormida; aunque de todos modos él ya sabía que yo me estaba haciendo la dormida asi que también me empezó a molestar, jugamos un rato, pero no con mucho ruido, puesto que mis papás podrían escuchar. A todo esto no le dijimos nada a mis padres sobre lo de Ikuto. Anoche yo subí por sonde siempre e Ikuto subió al balcón. Mis padres se supone que hoy dan la respuesta. Estoy nerviosa por ello y también porque Tadase se volvió loco de remate. Espero no volver a verlo porque de seguro se me tira encima o pone su cara de estrezado y me empieza a interrogar. Pero yo creo que igual ya se le pasó la locura. Mi mamá empezó a subir las escaleras, e Ikuto se ocultó en mi pecho como si fuéramos solo una persona en la cama. Mi mamá tocó la puerta y antes de que pudiera responder la abrió.  
>-Amu ¿Qué estabas haciendo que hacías tanto ruido?- yo me hice la loca y después le respondí:<br>-Es que acabo de ir al baño-  
>-¿Y por qué no escuché la cadena?-<br>-Porque me dio lata tirarla- y para seguir insistiendo que se vaya le dije- y ahora déjame seguir durmiendo- pero ella me dijo:  
>-No, vas a tener que levantarte porque te tenemos una respuesta sobre tu noviazgo con Ikuto, asi que porfavor llámalo y dile que se venga para que los dos se enteren- eso fue lo último que dijo y se fue sin decir nada. Escuché que bajó las escaleras y saqué a Ikuto de la cama porque se estaba ahogando allí abajo, me dio risa su cara de desesperación por tener oxígeno.<br>-¿Escuchaste?- le pregunté en voz baja.  
>-Pfff...¿Tu crees que no?- me reí.<br>-Se supone que te tengo que llamar ahora-  
>-Tienes que hacer como si me llamas- hice como si lo llamaba con mi celular.<br>-Ahora tienes que venir a mi casa y tocar la puerta-  
>-Bien, bajo por el bal- mi mamá abrió la puerta.<br>-Amu ¿Qué significa esto?- Yo me petrifiqué pero luego se me ocurrió una idea genial.  
>-Es que cuando lo llamé justo iba pasando por aquí y-<br>-Y ¿Por qué no tocó la puerta y se vino directo a tu pieza?-mientras me decía esto miraba a Ikuto con cara desafiante, y en ese momento él intervino:  
>-Quería darle una sorpresa- pensé: "Que rápido fue eso y a la vez que estúpido" en fin la cosa es que mi mamá se creyó el cuento y nos invitó a que pasáramos a la sala de estar, en la cual estaba mi papá. Porque mi hermana aún estaba en su pieza dormida. Nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos con el sermón de 30 minutos:<br>-Esta decisión fue bastante difícil pero al fin de cuentas lo hemos decidido- eso fue bastante rápido porque la mayoría de veces empieza y termina poéticamente o con mucha dignidad además al parecer fue directo al punto central de la hiistoria.  
>-Por lo tanto- dijo mi mamá esta vez- quiero que lo tomen con calma cualquier decisión que tomemos recuerden que somos tus padres Amu- sabía que venía algo malo en el camino.<br>-Nuestra respuesta es un Si- ... etoo ... no quedé con palabras, solo intercambié palabras visuales con Ikuto, pero él no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto.  
>-Esta decisión espero que la tomen con calma, como les dije, pues no es llegar y acostarse este mismo día, no queremos que nuestra Amu quede embarazada a esta edad, por lo tanto si tienen algo que compartir con nosotros estaremos atentos y si tu Ikuto haces sufrir a nuestra niñita esperamos no verte jamás- mi papá como que quedó sin palabras puesto que mi mamá dijo todo bien resumido. Nos despedimos y salimos al parque tomados de la mano.<br>-¿Qué te pare- Ikuto me tomó por los hombros y me besó. Nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida como ahora, me hubiera quedado así para siempre con él si, con esos pequeños labios y la cálida brisa que nos tomó por sorpresa...si estar con él para siempre... como el tiempo..  
>Porque es infinito,<br>Porque es confiable...

: último capitulo amigooos y amigaaass! Lo siento pero yo ya tengo que empezar a escribir la otra novela asi que sean pacientes, no desesperen pliiisss! Y una cosa más...  
>¡Feliz cumpleaños Lou-nyaa Gomez Zapata ! Este capitulo lo hice especialmente para ti porque el capitulo de lo dedico a toodos! Me diste ánimos para hacer este capitulo o si no lo hubiera hecho el Sábado, asi que este es tu regaloo...A propósito mañana tengo la prueba global de Inglés (2406) así que porfa deséenme suerte! Gracias por seguir esta exitosa novela! Aishiteruuuu mina! (Los amo amigos) jejeje byeee!


	20. Chapter 20 capitulo 20

Capítulo 20: "Vida"

Sábado 15 de Noviembre del 2035...  
>Querido Diario:<br>Tú eres mi nuevo diario, así que supongo que te tengo que contar todo sobre mí. Mi nombre es Sekai Mai Tsukiyomi Hinamori. Voy en segundo año de primaria (Nota de la autora: 2° Básico) y ahora estoy aprendiendo a escribir más fluido. Cuando grande me gustaría ser escritora de cuentos para niños; mi mamá dijo que en mi interior yo tengo un huevo en mi interior que algún día florecerá; pero también quiero ser cocinera y hacer muchos pasteles pero también quiero ser doctora y cuidar a los niños, en fin. Espero que salga pronto de allí adentro. Bueno, te voy a contar lo que hicimos hoy: Hoy salimos bien temprano al campo, nos demoramos 1 hora y 30 minutos en llegar a una pequeña parcela que compramos hace poco. Es bien bonita, hay una casa acogedora, y tiene harta tecnología, estamos al tanto de eso jajaja. Lo único no tecnológico que tenemos es nuestro graan prado; a propósito yo estoy sentada bajo un árbol cerca de mi casa de campo. Bueno, como te contaba luego de desempacar las cosas dentro del auto, nos fuimos a merendar. Comimos moras, guindas y queso. Luego mi papá Ikuto que lo adoooro, entonó con su violín una canción para mi hermanito, que está en la guata de mi mamá aún creciendo poco a poco. Después me dormí al lado de mi mamá Amu que también la quiero mucho. Se me había olvidado contarte que con nosotros vino mi tía Utau con mi tío Kuukai, pero ellos se hospedaron en otra parcela. Nosotros con mis tíos compramos las parcelas juntos y una muy cerca de la otra; mi tío Kuukai no es mi tío biológico, es el esposo de mi tía como te habrás dado cuenta; ellos tienen 2 hijos pero no vinieron con nosotros, porque se quedaron con mi abuelita de parte de mi papá. Mi tía Ami se quedó en la casa, estudiando para la unibersidad. Estoi taan felis! Ahora me tengo que ir porque mi mamá me está llamando...chaaoo!

PD: Si tengo falta de ortografía es porque aún no se escribir bien.

-¡Sekai! Nos vamos a ver a tus tíos apúrate- Desde aquí se veía que mi hija cerraba el diario con el candado y se guardaba la llave en su bolsillo. Sí, esa misma llave que abrió mi candado y que ese candado ahora es parte de mi hija. Se vino corriendo luego de que la llamara. Tengo 33 años y mi marido tiene 39. Nuestra hija de 7 años cada día crece más y más y eso es algo por lo cual estoy orgullosa de ser su mamá. Ahora nos dirigimos a la casa de Utau a tomar once y para conversar un rato.  
>-Ikuto! ¡¿LLevaste tu violín?- después salió Ikuto de la casa con su violín en la espalda.<br>-Sí, aquí voy- nos reimos un rato porque parecía un jorobadito con su violín en la espalda. Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos.  
>Llegamos a la casa de Utau, estaban cocinando, al parecer algo rico. Me acordé de Suu. Siempre buena para la cocina. Ellas desaparecieron, pero como me dijo Ikuto alguna vez, ellos nunca desaparecen se quedan en tu corazón para siempre. Todos nuestros charas desaparecieron, o bueno nuestros amigos de la infancia como Yaya, Tadase, Kuukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, entre otros, pero ya ustedes deberían saber a quiénes me refiero yo. Sin embargo muchos de sus hijos tienen Shugo Charas. Son tan preciados esos recuerdos para mí. Pero espero que mi hija también crea, por eso le cuento todas las noches una historia mía con huevos X o huevos enigmas. Ahora que entramos recordamos todos esos momentos. Utau ahora es una cantante profesional y es profesora de canto en un establecimiento cerca de nuestra antigua escuela. Kuukai es un atletista conocido, ha ganado 3 medallas de oro a lo largo de su carrera. Al final Nagihiko me contó todo, por lo que quedé muy traumada, pero igual lo acepté. Él ha alcanzado hartos premios tanto nacionales como internacionales. Rima ahora es crítica de comedia, se casó con Nagihiko ahora que me lo acuerdan. Yaya es una productora de cosas para bebés y se casó con Kairi que es un maestro en artes marciales. Tadase se casó con mi amiga Misaki, que tanto quería casarse con él que lo consiguió luego de que le dije que me casaría con Ikuto. Hasta ahora no hay nada que impida nada. Todos reunidos, quizás que no estemos juntos en el mismo lugar, pero todos seguimos conectados por el mismo cielo, o por la misma tierra.<br>-Amu, mira a tu hija- dijo Utau. La vi y de ella salieron 3 huevos del corazón casi iguales a los míos pero diferentes; si quizás que yo ya no tenga nada más que hacer en este mundo, pero otra historia acaba de comenzar...

~~~FiiN~~~

GRaacIIas a TodoS Porr SEGGuuiii esta seriieee! Jejeje, ahora tengo que escribir la 2° Novela, que también espero que les guste taanTo como esta :) en verdad graciasss aa tooodosss y recuerden que me pueden escribir a:  
>barbiie_anime4everhotmail .com<p>

Buenooo graciiiasss y nos vemos en la próxima novelaaa! Daisukii minaa!


End file.
